Pela Lei e Pelo Coração
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Durante o primeiro reinado de terror de Voldemort, o ministério proproe uma lei para proteger bruxos nascidos trouxas. Menores terao que ser adotados ou casarem. Lilian está entre os que devem se casar. Será que isso dará certo? Fic Relacionada com Cavaleiro de Howgarts - (nao é necessário ler uma para entender a outra)
1. A Lei

Capítulo 1 – A Lei

A guerra contra Voldemort estava se intensificando. O medo crescia a cada dia. Havia um lugar que ainda podia se dizer livre das consequências terríveis deste confronto. Ou pelo menos era o que achavam seus habitantes até aquele momento.

O sexto ano acabava de terminar sua prova final de transfiguração. Minerva passou a tarde inteira observando principalmente 4 alunos que ela fez questão de separar.

Os Marotos eram a preocupação e o orgulho de qualquer professor.

Mas o problema não era seus alunos ou a prova que estava aplicando, mas a notícia que Dumbledore havia lhe dito antes.

- Tempo esgotado. – disse ela para a turma.

Com um aceno de varinha ela pegou os pergaminhos e colocou sobre a sua mesa.

- Srta Evans, preciso falar com você. – disse a professora.

A turma saiu deixando a ruiva com a professora. Maria Macdonald fez um aceno que a esperaria do lado de fora.

- Professor Dumbledore quer que você o encontre no escritório dele depois do jantar. – disse Minerva quando a porta foi fechada pelo último aluno que saiu. – Ele não quer que ninguém, que não precise, saiba, então se alguém perguntar basta dizer que pedi pra você ficar aqui por conta de uma questão da monitoria.

Lilian estava meio confusa, o que Dumbledore poderia querer com ela. Despediu-se da professora e saiu da sala.

- O que ela queria? – perguntou Maria.

- Falar que Dumbledore quer falar comigo. Mas ninguém pode saber. – disse ela depois de se certificar que ninguém mais poderia ouvir.

- Eu sou ninguém? – perguntou a morena.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Certo, o assunto é serio mesmo. Depois se ele deixar você me conta tudo.

As duas seguiram para a torre da Grifinória.

Na entrada deram de cara com os Marotos saindo.

- O que a tia Mimi queria com você? -perguntou Sirius, recebendo um tapa na nuca.

- Se ela quisesse que a gente soubesse, Tia Mimi teria dito na sala. – disse supreendentemente Tiago Potter, o garoto que vivia perseguindo Lilian.

- Mas... – disse Sirius.

- Problemas da Monitoria, Black. – disse Lilian. – Você queria participar?

- Sirius Black nunca vai ser um Monitor. – disse ele.

- Então não a amole. – disse Remo Lupin.

- Vamos pro Salão, essa prova me deu fome. – disse Pedro.

Os quatro seguiram para o Salão principal enquanto as meninas para seu quarto.

- Será que eles acreditaram nisso? – perguntou Maria.

- Pettigrew acreditou. – disse Lilian. – Os outros são espertos de mais pra cair nessa. Ainda mais que Remo é monitor também, se realmente fosse algo da monitoria ele teria sido chamado comigo.

Lilian deu graças a Merlin que aquele encontro foi ali onde ninguém estava escutando. Se fosse no salão, geraria muita fofoca. Mas a reação de Tiago que a deixou preocupada. Ele seria a primeira pessoa que perguntaria algo assim. E ele agora mostrou que não tinha curiosidade.

Pensando bem, ela percebeu que já fazia umas duas semanas que o garoto não a incomodava, ele ainda estava por perto, mas nenhum convite.

Não era só os exames, pois no ano anterior, mesmo durante os NOMs ele fazia questão de tentar algo com ela.

Assim que ela chegou ao salão principal, o maroto foi tirado de seus pensamentos. Ela viu Dumbledore com suas típicas vestes roxas. Isso a fez lembrar de algo sério seria discutido logo mais.

- Pare de olhar pra mesa dos professores. – sussurrou Maria. - Alguém pode desconfiar.

- Desculpe.

A ruiva passou o jantar todo dando rápidas olhadas para os professores. A espera que o diretor saísse. Ela usava alguns truques que tinha desenvolvido, em sua maioria para ficar de olho no grupo de baderneiros da sua própria casa.

Mesmo com a atenção devida, ela não viu quando Dumbledore saiu.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir agora. – disse Lilian para Maria. – Quanto mais cedo for, mas cedo essa bomba explode.

Ela saiu, sem perceber que mais alguém estava ausente.

Parada na frente da gárgula da sala da diretoria, a ruiva tentava se lembrar se a professora McGonagall havia lhe dito a senha. Como não conseguiu, tinha duas alternativas. Tentar todos os doces que ela conhecia, ou usar o feitiço que desbloqueava senhas.

Era um feitiço muito útil que ela mesma criado. Mas infelizmente só funcionava em portas, ou coisas do gênero como portais. Ela tinha testado naquele pergaminho que os Marotos carregavam, mas não funcionou.

Assim como no diário que ela tinha dado para Maria no Natal do quarto ano.

Mas em Hogwarts, ter um feitiço que abre as portas era uma grande ajuda.

Foi assim que ela abriu a gárgula.

- Boa noite, Srta Evans. – disse Dumbledore.

- Boa noite, professor. O senhor queria me ver.

- Sim, devo dizer que as notícias que tenho não são agradáveis. Tentei de tudo para evitar isso acontecesse, mas meus poderes são limitados, mesmo como Presidente da Suprema Corte. Melhor deixar de enrolar e de mostrar isso.

Dumbledore desenrolou um pergaminho e ofereceu a ler.

"_Decreto Lei Ministerial #4184-2 (S)_

_A partir desta, todos os nascidos trouxas e mestiços com sobrenome trouxas menores de 19 anos deverão integrar famílias bruxas. _

_Essa medida visa diminuir o risco que esses bruxos estão expostos perante a guerra Contra Voldemort, também conhecido como Você-Sabe-Quem e Aquele-que-não-podemos-nomear._

_Os maiores de 16 anos deverão se casar com bruxos de família respeitáveis. Assim como os menores desta mesma idade serão adotados. _

_Bruxos adotados ficam livres da condição de casamento ao atingir a idade necessária, uma vez que já serão considerados de famílias bruxas._

_As adoções e casamentos deverão cessar quando Voldemort for derrotado. _

_Entende-se como famílias respeitáveis, famílias pré-determinadas, que foram analisadas pelo ministério e que concordaram com o acordo, sem recebimento de incentivos, ou benefícios. _

_(...)"_

A lei seguia com detalhes técnicos que Lilian nem tentou ler. Estava chocada com isso. Ela estava sendo obrigada a se casar.

- Eles podem fazer isso? – ela conseguiu perguntar.

- Como disse tentei evitar isso, mas muitos estão com medo de Voldemort. – disse o professor.

- Isso significa que o ministério vai escolher um marido pra mim, entre essas famílias respeitáveis?

- Essa foi uma das poucas coisas que consegui evitar. – disse ele. – Eu me prontifiquei a fazer isso, sabendo que conheço melhor as pessoas. Na verdade, nesta categoria só temos três pessoas. A senhorita, um aluno da Lufa-Lufa e uma aluna da Corvinal. Você é a única que realmente precisei fazer isso. Os outros já possuem um relacionamento que satisfaz os requisitos, provavelmente só anteciparão as coisas. Mesmo que os cônjuges já tenham terminado a escola. Você é quem me preocupa.

- E os alunos adotados? Temos muitos nascidos trouxas na escola.

- A adoção é meramente um acordo. A família recebe a criança por alguns dias, e lhe cede o nome, apenas isso. Elas não serão retiradas de suas famílias, se é isso que a preocupa.

Lilian suspirou.

- E com quem vou ter que me casar?

- Foi uma escolha difícil. Pensei se poderia ser alguém de outra casa, mas o único que a senhora tinha algum entrosamento, pertence a um grupo suspeito.

- Mas eles sabem de minha origem. – disse Lilian.

- O ministério não está preocupado com isso, quer mostrar serviço nesta guerra. Visto que ninguém da Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa seria bom o bastante para você.

- Então me sobra os Marotos.

- Sim. Pettigrew não é de uma família assim tão influente assim, nem acredito que faria um bom marido. Lupin tem alguns problemas, que estou supondo que você está ciente. E Black, digamos que faz parte de uma família não respeitável.

- Eu terei que me casar com Potter.

- Sim, Evans. – disse Tiago saindo de uma porta que Lilian nunca tinha visto aberta.


	2. Conselhos

Capítulo 2 – Conselhos.

- Sim, Evans. – disse Tiago saindo de uma porta que Lilian nunca tinha visto aberta.

- Potter. – diz ela sem surpresa. – Você sabia disso o tempo todo.

- Sim e não. – respondeu ele a acusação indireta. – Meus pais entraram em contato comigo, após receberem notificação do ministério. E me preguntaram se eu poderia ajudar. Mas não sabia que seria você, esse pensamento me passou pela cabeça, mas existem muitas nascidas trouxas, algumas fora de Hogwarts. Mas só tive certeza quando Dumbledore me chamou aqui durante o jantar.

- Por que um casamento? Por que eles não adotaram alguém? – perguntou a ruiva.

Tiago olhou para Dumbledore pedindo aconselhamento. O diretor assentiu para ele.

- Meus pais já estão com uma idade avançada. Ninguém iria acreditar que eles tiveram outros filhos. Ainda mais que somos conhecidos no mundo bruxo.

- Srta Evans, você tem que entender que mesmo entre os bruxos ter filhos na idade que os Potter tiveram é quase um milagre. – disse o diretor.

- Isso explica porque você é tão mimado. – disse a ruiva.

- Em parte. – retrucou Tiago. – Outra parte é culpa minha mesmo.

- Deixemos isso de lado, por agora. – disse o diretor. – Vocês terão tempo para se conhecerem melhor depois.

- Dumbledore, você está dizendo isso com se não tivéssemos alternativas. – disse o moreno.

- Como assim, a lei é bem clara. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, você enquanto bruxa deve se casar. – disse Tiago. – Mas não diz com quem, você pode escolher. O que Dumbledore está tentando fazer é uma escolha que não chamaria tanta atenção e preencheria os requisitos do ministério. Mas você ainda pode ter uma alternativa, que acredito que você não gostaria. Você poderia voltar para casa dos seus pais, e viver como uma trouxa até essa ameaça passar.

- Muito drástica essa alternativa, mas algumas pessoas têm escolhido ela. – disse o diretor. – Apesar de não ser garantia de segurança.

Lilian estava confusa agora. Tiago sendo sensato e Dumbledore concordando com ele.

- Diretor, acho que isso foi um pouco demais por hoje. – disse Tiago olhando fixamente para Lilian. – Ela precisa pensar, conversar com algumas pessoas antes de ter uma resposta.

- Srta Evans é imperativo que corujas não saiam do castelo com tais informações. – disse o diretor. – Se você precisar conversar com seus pais, podemos arranjar meios seguros para isso.

- Agradeço, professor. – disse ela.

- Vocês estão dispensados. – disse Dumbledore.

Os dois alunos se retiraram e foram em direção a sala comunal.

No meio do caminho.

- Potter. – disse Lilian.

- Evans, sei que nós precisamos conversar sobre isso. Mas você tem que tomar essa decisão sozinha, digo, sem minha influência. Eu gosto realmente de você, apesar de você não acreditar. Fiquei feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste com essa situação toda. Eu queria ter algo com você, mas sem que fosse por conta de uma lei. O que você tem que saber agora, e que, para todos os outros seriamos realmente casados, mas quando tivéssemos só nós seriamos apenas amigos, se um dia chegarmos a esse estágio.

Tiago continuou o seu caminho, deixando uma ruiva pensativa para trás.

Quando Lilian chegou na torre, não encontrou os Marotos na sala. Mas não se preocupou com isso, pelo menos não desta vez. Tinha mais coisas na sua cabeça. Procurou por Maria, mas não encontrou. Ela provavelmente estava no quarto. Suas outras colegas de quarto estavam ali, então poderia conversar com a amiga sem tantos problemas.

- O Potter pediu para que eu te esperasse aqui. – disse Maria ao vê-la entrar.

- Ele anda me surpreendendo muito hoje. – disse Lilian.

- O que Dumbledore queria com você, ou melhor, com vocês? - perguntou a menina com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

Lilian contou tudo, todos os detalhes até que Tiago a deixou no corredor. Sem antes colocar um feitiço de privacidade em volta da cama dela.

- VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR COM TIAGO POTTER? – gritou Maria.

- Isso era pra ninguém saber. – disse Lilian escondendo a cara num travesseiro.

- Você lançou o feitiço pra ninguém ouvir, então posso berrar A VONTADE.

- Mas não fique entusiasmada com isso, pode nem acontecer.

- Sim, seu príncipe encantando te deu alternativas. Espere, está faltando algo nessa historia. Eu já volto.

Maria saiu do quarto antes mesmo que Lilian entendesse alguma coisa ou pudesse impedir. Cinco minutos ela voltou séria.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei ainda. Vou conversar com meus pais, não quero que eles fiquem decepcionados.

– Eles não ficarão. – disse Maria de forma misteriosa. – O problema maior é como as pessoas reagirão a essa notícia, se realmente acontecer.

- Ai. – disse Lilian.

- Mas pelo que eu entendi seu noivo pode ter ajudar nisso.

- Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém pode saber disso. – ameaçou Lilian.

- Você está doida? Eu não quero uma ruiva doida atrás de mim.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

* * *

Lilian conseguiu uma chave de portal para poder ir para casa, no sábado. Dumbledore fez a gentileza de criar duas para ela. Uma para ida outra para volta.

Ela estava extremamente nervosa. Não sabia a reação dos seus pais a essa notícia.

A ruiva apareceu no seu quarto, não queria problemas, caso seus pais ou sua irmã tivesse com visitas.

Parou um segundo para escutar, mas não ouviu nada. Esperava que isso não significasse que seus pais não estavam em casa. Desceu as escadas com cuidado, não queria surpreender ninguém.

Ouviu algo na cozinha, e foi para lá.

Seus pais estavam terminando de lavar a louça do café.

Ela deu um suspiro, aliviada.

- Pai, mãe. – chamou ela.

- Lily. – disse Beatriz Evans. – Algum problema? Eles não te expulsaram da escola, né?

- Não, eles não me expulsaram. Duvido muito que poderiam. – disse ela tentando tranquilizar os pais, e a si mesma. – Mas tenho algo importante pra conversar com vocês, tanto que o diretor me deu permissão e recomendação que viesse aqui.

- E o que seria isso? – perguntou Marcus.

– Eu sei que parece estranho, mas vocês se lembram de que disse que tem algumas coisas acontecendo no mundo mágico. Alguns bruxos estão causando caos.

- Sim, lembro. – disse Marcus. – Isso não é exclusividade dos bruxos, infelizmente.

- Acho melhor vocês lerem. – disse ela, pegando um pergaminho que Dumbledore tinha dado para ela, enfeitiçado para sumir em algumas horas, assim não caindo em mãos erradas.

Marcus terminou primeiro, passando para sua mulher. Ele ficou olhando para a janela, tentando absorver.

- Você vai ter que se casar? – perguntou Beatriz.

- Se eu quiser continuar no mundo bruxo sim. – disse Lilian. – Mas posso voltar pra casa, enquanto isso.

- Você é uma bruxa, não vai ser voltando para casa que isso vai mudar. – disse a mulher.

-E nem vai adiantar muito. – disse Marcus, apontando para o jornal. – Mortes estranhas andam acontecendo.

Lilian pegou o jornal, e reconheceu alguns nomes e sobrenomes, inclusive de uma menina da corvinal que se formara quando ela estava no quarto ano.

- São nascidos trouxas e suas famílias. – disse a ruiva.

- Então essa lei não protege apenas os bruxos de origem trouxa, mas também a sua família. – disse Bia.

- Então, era isso que Maria foi descobrir. – disse Lilian.

- Ela também vai ter que se casar? – perguntou Marcus. – Você me disse que ela é nascida trouxa.

- Na verdade, o pai dela é um aborto, filhos de bruxos sem magia. Então tem o sobrenome de família bruxa.

- Já tem alguém de uma família digna em vista? – perguntou Marcus um tanto aborrecido.

- Professor Dumbledore me sugeriu um nome. – disse Lilian,

- É aquele menino que morava aqui perto? – perguntou Beatriz.

- Não, o pai dele é trouxa. E bem não somos mais amigos. Dumbledore sugeriu alguém com uma família bruxa antiga e que é bem respeitada.

- O que você está sentindo sobre isso tudo? – perguntou Marcus.

- Eu não sei. – disse Lilian. – Eu estou confusa. Se eu tivesse envolvida com ele, como os outros casos, não seria tanto problema. Mas...

- Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou Beatriz.

- Tiago Potter. – disse Lilian, esperando a reação dela.

- O famigerado Tiago Potter. – disse a mamãe dela com um sorriso.

- Mãe. – gemeu ela, sabia que não devia ter falado tanto do moreno.

- O que você vai fazer, meu anjo? – perguntou Marcus.

- Se não adianta esconder, vou casar.

- Com o Potter? – perguntou ele.

- Infelizmente. – disse ela.

- Só vou permitir quando o conhecer.

- Eu temia isso. – disse Lilian. – Acho que ele ia querer o mesmo. Assim como seus pais. Podemos marcar algo para o começo das férias.

O resto da manhã, eles fofocaram sobre o que tinha acontecido nos dois mundos, sem ser nada realmente sério.

Antes do almoço, Lilian voltou para o castelo. Era o combinado com o diretor para evitar que alguém percebesse.

- Tomou alguma decisão, Srta Evans. – perguntou ele ao ver a ruiva.

- Sim, logo essa denominação será ultrapassada.

- Devo felicitar ou dar meus pêsames pelo seu casamento? – perguntou Dumbledore com um brilho no olhar.

- Depois eu te respondo. Ainda tenho que conversar com Potter.

- Lembre-se de fazer isso em segredo.


	3. O Pedido

Capitulo 3 – O Pedido

Lilian seguiu para o salão comunal. Esperava encontrar Tiago lá. Só não sabia como conversar com ele sem que todos percebessem. Queria ter as férias para se acostumar com a ideia.

Entrou e acreditou que a Grifinória tinha vencido outra partida de quadribol, tamanha a algazarra que se encontrava ali.

Ela sabia bem quem estava no centro daquela festa. Os Marotos.

Não deu outra, no meio da sala, estavam Tiago e Sirius empunhando varinhas. Na frente dos dois estavam dois bonecos feitos de papel duelando.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Só esses dois para ter ideias assim. Até que ela percebeu que havia muito papel picado na arena. Remo e Pedro também tinham participado, mas no momento estavam fora.

Ela ainda debatia se parava isso ou não, quando o boneco de Tiago conseguiu arrancar o escudo do boneco do Sirius e dar um golpe vitorioso, que arrancou a cabeça dele.

- Quero isso arrumado em dez segundos. – disse ela.

- Lilian, você deveria ter se pronunciado antes. – disse Sirius. – Assim Tiago se desconcentraria e eu venceria.

- Ou, você se desconcentraria achando que eu o desconcentraria, mas ele ia querer me mostrar que é melhor. – disse Lilian. – Conheço vocês dois.

Várias moedas trocaram de dono e Lilian olhou para os Marotos exigindo explicações.

- Sabe o que é Lilian. – disse Tiago passando a mão no cabelo, mas a ruiva anotou o uso de seu nome. – Nós estávamos brincando de fazer bonequinhos de papel. O pessoal começou a se aglomerar em volta e tivemos a ideia de aumentar os bonecos. Era só pra descontrair. E não estamos envolvidos em nenhuma aposta.

- Parabéns pela Vitória, então Potter. – disse a ruiva. – Mas agora a limpeza.

Três dos quatro marotos mexeram as varinhas e em pouco tempo não havia um pedacinho de papel no salão comunal.

- Antes do almoço, vou dar uma passadinha na tia Mimi. Ele pediu pra eu ir lá discutir o time de quadribol. – disse Tiago. – Não precisam me esperar.

Lilian viu que o moreno deu uma piscadinha para ela antes de sair, mas não fez nenhum comentário. E ninguém mais percebeu.

- Esses ai são uma peça. – disse Maria, chegando perto da amiga.

Lilian viu que ela tinha algumas moedas de ouro na mão. Mas não conseguiu implicar com ela, algumas pessoas mereciam perder dinheiro para aprender a apostar. Ainda mais quando envolvia esses três.

- Maria, vou ter que resolver um probleminha agora. – disse ela. – não se se vou conseguir resolver antes do almoço.

- Pode deixar. – disse a menina, que depois sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Vocês podem comer na cozinha, com certeza ele sabe onde fica.

Lilian não queria se imaginar comendo sozinha com Tiago. Mas se eles fossem realmente se casar, teria que se acostumar com isso.

Ela saiu da sala de forma que ninguém percebesse. E seguiu para a sala da professora de transfiguração. Tiago não teria dito isso se não fosse pelo menos naquela direção.

Mas ela não encontrou o maroto no caminho. Se bem que ele conhecia vários. Bateu a porta da sala da professora, na esperança que ela pudesse indicar onde o moreno estava.

- Srta Evans, estávamos a sua espera. – disse Minerva.

Ele viu Tiago sentado à mesa, onde havia um bule de chá e três xicaras.

- Achei que você se sentiria mais confortável se tivéssemos essa conversa aqui. – disse Tiago, servindo o chá para ela.

- Uma sala vazia não seria bom mesmo. – disse ela.

- Como estão seus pais? – perguntou Tiago, no qual Lilian se assustou. – Que foi? Eu tenho educação, e acho que devemos ir com calma.

- Eles estão bem. – respondeu Lilian um pouco envergonhada. – Pelo menos minha irmã não estava em casa, ela não entenderia.

- Muitos não entenderiam, só se realmente precisassem.

- Qual a sua decisão, Evans? – perguntou Minerva depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre eles.

- Eu me casarei. – disse ela.

- Certo. – disse a professora orgulhosa de sua aluna que tinha coragem para algo assim. – Vou conversar com o diretor para ver os detalhes de como vocês ficaram na escola. Vocês podem conversar aqui, só não sei se conseguirei voltar para explicar para vocês.

- Como eles reagiram a lei? – perguntou Tiago.

- Se a guerra já não tivesse afetando ao mundo trouxa, eles teriam problemas para entender, mas como as coisas estranhas já são visíveis até pra eles, eles viram que não havia algo pra se fazer. Eles não querem que eu deixe de ser bruxa.

- Se é assim, vamos fazer as coisas direito. – disse ele se ajoelhando na frente dele e oferecendo uma caixa de joia. – Lilian, você aceita se casar comigo?

- Potter, pare com essa brincadeira. – disse ela.

- Eu não estou brincando. – disse ele. – Podemos estar casando por causa desta lei, mas quero que seja feito direito.

Lilian pegou o anel, e viu que ele era simples com apenas um diamante pequeno.

- Não é o anel de família, mas vai servir. Sei que você não ia aceitar o outro.

- Eu não sei o que falar. – disse ela, nunca um menino tinha lhe dado joias, e isso era uma coisa tão romântica mesmo para a situação.

- Podemos começar pelo básico. As regras. Vamos ter que fingir que somos casados, então não poderemos mais nos tratar pelo sobrenome. Pelo menos não depois do anúncio oficial. Quando sozinho seremos amigos, apenas.

- Isso eu posso fazer.

- Mas tem coisas que podem ser difíceis. Teremos que passar intimidade pras pessoas a nossa volta, teremos que andar juntos, ficar abraçados. E eventualmente beijarmos. – Lilian ia protestar, mas Tiago pediu para continuar. – Não precisamos demostrar que podemos ficar muito tempo sem respirar. Digo selinhos ou beijos leves. Mais que isso, falamos que preferimos fazer isso em local reservado, ainda mais que você será monitora chefe.

- Eu não serei. – disse ela.

- Por que não? Me diga que outra menina pode ser melhor que você para o cargo. Você é inteligente, sociável, foi uma boa monitora. Se Dumbledore não te escolher pra ser a monitora chefe, ele está sendo um idiota. Ainda mais se for por causa desta lei. Ele via querer mostrar que uma nascida trouxa pode tudo que um bruxo puro-sangue pode. E algumas vezes até mais.

- Não fale assim. – pediu ela corando.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- Essas regras estão boas pra mim. Mas não podemos simplesmente aparecer casados, as pessoas vão entranhar.

- Isso é verdade. Vamos ter que inventar uma desculpa. Pensei que poderíamos falar que na verdade namoramos há um ano, e que só casamos por que nos pegaram em uma situação embaraçosa. Nós só adiantamos o que já tínhamos planejado para o verão seguinte.

- Mas as pessoas vão pensar que nós...

- Elas já terão certeza disso, Lilian. – disse o maroto com um sorrisinho pela vergonha dela. – Vamos estar casados lembra? Não vai ser assim tão ruim. Tecnicamente, muitos já fizeram isso aqui. Mas se você quiser podemos falar que nunca fizemos aqui na escola. E por isso fomos pegos, ficamos tão ansiosos que esquecemos de trancar a porta.

- Mas é depois, ano que vem?

- Não sei como será o arranjo dos quartos, acho que ficaremos como é hoje. Faz tempo que não tem alunos casados na escola. Então não terá muito problema. Mas seremos casados, então ninguém tem nada com isso, e não estaremos incentivando ninguém.

- A Maria vai me atormentar o resto da vida.

- Pense nela como alguém que vai te ajudar, não em alguém que irá atrapalhar.

- Me desculpe por contar a ela.

- Não vejo problema com isso. – disse ele. – Sei que ela não vai sair contando pra todo mundo que isso é uma farsa. E também será alguém que poderá nos acobertar. Estava pensando em contar pro Sirius e Remo.

- Você ainda não contou?

- Não, queria ter certeza. Eu pude pensar bem, e conversar com Dumbledore e a tia Mimi. Você precisava de alguém pra desabafar.

- Mas é o Pettigrew? Ele é seu amigo também?

- Sim, apesar de sermos os únicos que o consideramos um maroto, não o gordinho que segue Tiago e Sirius. Mas por ser seu amigo, conheço seus defeitos. Ele tem um limite de segredos que consegue segurar. E como esse não o afetaria direto, ele poderia deixar escapar através de suborno. Ele é capaz de vender qualquer um de nós por uma boa caixa de doces. Sem contar que precisamos de alguém que não atue ao nosso lado para dar mais veracidade a historia.

- Então, so quem saberá serão nossos pais, Maria, Black, Remo e os professores.

- Nem todos, acho que só tia Mimi e o diretor.

- Então, eu aceito me casar com você Tiago. – disse ela.

Tiago pegou o anel e colocou no seu dedo. Logo depois tirou.

- Não queremos que todos saibam antes da hora, né?

- Sim, bem pensado. – disse ela, guardando o anel na caixa e depois no bolso.

- Acho melhor irmos para a cozinha agora. O almoço já deve ter terminado.

- Sim. Agora percebi que estou com fome. – disse Lilian.

Quando os dois ficaram em pé um de frente pra o outro, Tiago deu um selinho nela.

Lilian corou e teve vontade de bater nele.

- Vamos ter que trabalhar nisso. Não podemos ter essa reação na frente de todos. – disse ele com um sorriso, e saindo assobiando.

Lilian não sabia se o esganava, ou dava um beijo pra provar que ela podia fazer isso sem querer bater nele. Corar seria mais difícil de não fazer, mas ela ainda poderia alegar vergonha de fazer isso na frente de todos. Ela poderia fazer isso sim.


	4. Amigos sao para isso

Capítulo 4 – Amigos são para isso.

Lilian passou os últimos dias distraída. Minerva disse que Dumbledore estava tentando resolver uma situação que resultaria do casamento dos dois, mas não quis dizer nada e não parecia feliz com as escolhas do diretor.

Tiago, pelo contrário, aproveitava os dias restantes de Hogwarts para se divertir. Ele e os outros marotos conseguiram armar uma caça ao tesouro pelo castelo. Esconderam pistas por todos os lados e deixou equipes procurando.

Claro que boa parte dos segredos que eles conheciam do castelo não foi utilizada, mas foi uma forma boa dos alunos poderem explorar áreas que eles não conheciam.

Alguns alunos mais velhos tentavam atrapalhar, já que foi permitida a participação de todas as casas. Mas isso era por conta de rivalidade com os marotos ou por querem que alguém da sua própria casa vencesse.

O que não contavam era que os Marotos sempre apareciam para evitar isso. Assim como alguns monitores que gostaram da ideia do quarteto.

Mas na noite anterior a volta para casa, Tiago foi atrás dos amigos.

- Almofadinhas, Aluado. Preciso falar com vocês. – disse ele.

- Pode falar Pontas. – disse Sirius.

- Não aqui. – disse o moreno de óculos. – Vamos para um lugar onde ninguém pode nos ouvir.

- A coisa é seria mesmo. – disse Remo. – Tem algo com o que vem acontecendo com você neste tempo.

- Sim. – respondeu Tiago. – Onde está o Rabicho?

- Cozinha. - disse Sirius. – Ele disse algo como sentir falta da comida daqui.

- Então ele vai demorar. Melhor assim. – disse Tiago surpreendendo os amigos.

Eles foram em direção a uma sala do quinto andar. Longe o suficiente de qualquer caminho usual dos alunos e monitores.

- Evans? – perguntou Sirius ao ver a ruiva na sala.

- Sabe Lily, esse negócio de ser sua amiga não é bom pra mim. – disse Maria. – Ninguém olha pra mim.

- E que é estranho o Tiago dizer que precisa falar algo com a gente e nos trazer para uma sala onde está a Lilian. – disse Remo.

- Por hoje vocês estão desculpados.

- Deve ser algo grande pra vocês dois estarem envolvidos nisso. – disse Sirius.

- O ministério está tentando combater Voldemort, e também proteger aqueles que estão do nosso lado. – disse Tiago. – Isso inclui os nascidos trouxas.

- Eles acabaram de fazer uma lei que exige que os nascidos trouxas devam ser adotados por famílias bruxas respeitáveis ou... – disse Lilian, não querendo terminar.

- Se casar. – completou Remo entendendo onde essa conversa ia parar. – E você está no segundo grupo.

- E você vai ter que se casar com quem? – perguntou Sirius.

Tiago bateu em sua testa, Lilian revirou os olhos, Mary não conseguia entender como ele podia tirar notas tão altas e Remo balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, finalmente a Ruivinha aceitou sair com você. – disse ele.

- Ela não aceitou sair comigo. – disse Tiago. – Uma vez que não foi isso o combinado. E só eu vou poder chama-la de Ruivinha ou outros apelidos carinhosos, pelo menos em público.

- Ciumento você. – disse Mary.

- Se tenho que passar uma imagem de casado, sim. – disse Tiago.

- Sei. – disseram os outros.

- O importante é que vocês tem que ajudar. – disse Lilian. – Esse segredo é grande de mais para conseguirmos esconder sozinhos.

- Pode contar com a gente. – disse Remo.

- Certo. – disse Sirius.

- Sabia que podia contar com vocês. – disse Tiago.

- E ela? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu já sabia. – disse Mary mostrando a língua para ele. – Quem você acha que conseguiu evitar que Lilian perdesse o foco e deixasse algo escapar.

- Mas... – disse Sirius.

- Pare de estressar. – disse Tiago. – Assim que Lilian me disse que estava certo, estamos contando pra vocês.

- Detalhes. – pediu Remo.

- Sem nenhum. – disse Lilian.

- Vamos ver isso com nossos pais antes. – disse Tiago.

- Que sem graça. - disse Sirius.

- Meninos, temos que ir agora. – disse Mary. – Ainda tenho que arrumar a minha mala.

- E eu devolver alguns livros. – disse Lilian.

Os três marotos continuaram na sala.

- Eu quero contar para Lilian os segredos dos Marotos. – disse Tiago.

- Você tá doido? – perguntou Sirius. – Ela vai ser monitora-chefe.

- Ela está confiando em mim pra isso Sirius. – disse Tiago. – Não vou poder simplesmente sumir algumas noites, voltar cansado e levantar suspeitas, principalmente de traição.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Remo. – Ela já sabe que sou um lobisomem.

- Ia contar da capa de qualquer jeito. – disse Tiago. – Ela é minha herança.

- Tudo bem. – disse Sirius. – Mas se a gente se ferrar por isso a culpa vai ser sua.

- Ela não vai fazer isso. – disse Tiago. – Eu conheço ela.

- Se você diz. – falou Sirius.

- E quanto a Rabicho? – perguntou Remo.

- Vocês sabem que ele não é de guardar segredo. – disse Tiago. – Ainda algo assim, que para ele é insignificante. Não está envolvido.

- Verdade, alguma menina poderia usar algum poder contra ele, e ele abrir a boca. – disse Sirius.

- Doces, você diz. – falou Remo. – Elas só têm que descobrir que o ponto fraco dele não é chocolate.

- Vamos ter que ter essa conversa de novo. – disse Tiago. – Com o Rabicho e a versão que vamos contar pra todos.

- Pode deixar. – disseram os dois.


	5. Conquistando os Sogros

Capítulo 5 – Conquistando os Sogros.

A grande locomotiva vermelha parou na plataforma 9 e 1/2 . Lilian esperava encontrar com seus pais na parte trouxa da estação. Ela podia aparatar, mas não queria perder essa conexão com os pais, ainda mais agora.

Não foi necessário muito tempo para encontrar o casal.

- Minha flor. – disse Marcus, abraçando a menina.

- Pai, você tem duas flores em casa.

- Mas você que vai se casar. – disse ele. – Apesar de...

- Não vai me dizer que Petty está namorando.

- Não seria alguém que eu pensaria, mas ela parece que gosta dele. – disse Bia.

- Vamos? – perguntou Lilian, ansiosa para voltar para casa. Aquela visita não conta para ela. Queria dormir em sua cama, ter alguns dias sem magia.

Marcus não se mexeu.

- Pai, vamos. – disse ela.

- Seu pai quer ver seu futuro genro. – disse Bia. – Ele quer ver se é digno para você.

- Qual deles? – perguntou sem disfarce.

Lilian olhou em volta para ver se Tiago estava às vistas. Justamente quando os marotos passaram pela barreira.

- Está vendo aqueles garotos que acabaram de sair da barreira. Que estão rindo. – disse ela.

- Não me diga que é o baixinho, gordinho. – disse Marcus.

- Eca. – disse a ruiva. – Não. Tiago é o de óculos, com cabelo bagunçado.

- Não foi você quem fez aquilo, né? – perguntou ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Marcus, eles vão se casar. Podem fazer isso se quiserem. – disse Bia.

- Obrigada, mãe. – disse Lilian um pouco envergonhada. – Mas não, o cabelo dele é assim mesmo.

- Charmoso. – disse Bia.

- Beatriz. – chamou Marcus.

- Olhar não tira pedaço. – disse ela dando de ombros

TLTLTLTLTLTL

Lilian estava feliz de estar de novo em casa. Não que Hogwarts não fosse bom. Mas algumas vezes dividir um quarto com um grupo de meninas podia enlouquecer qualquer um.

Nem queria imaginar alguém dividindo o quarto com os Marotos. Sorte que ninguém mais tinha ido parar lá.

Ela estava se espreguiçando na cama quando notou uma coruja na janela. Ela reconheceu o animal de estimação de Tiago.

Era uma coruja pequena, mas rápida e gentil.

Uma das suas amigas tinha uma que era bem louca. Sempre que entregava uma carta, derrubava tudo que tinha pelo caminho. E se alegrava pelo barulho que fazia.

Ela tirou a carta, e percebeu que era para ter uma resposta.

_Evans._

_Precisamos nos encontrar para acertar o nosso compromisso. _

_Acredito que seus pais querem me conhecer. Seria o ideal. Depois podemos fazer um encontro entre famílias. _

_Potter._

Ela achou estranha a formalidade dele. Depois de anos escutando sermões pelo uso do primeiro nome, ele devia estar querendo manter as coisas em um nível mais social.

Ela já tinha conversado com os pais, e queriam marcar um jantar com Tiago o mais rápido possível.

Ela mandou uma resposta marcando um jantar para o dia seguinte.

Quanto mais cedo isso acontecesse, mais cedo ela saberia qual seria sua punição, ou melhor, seu casamento.

TLTLTLTLTLTL

Apreensão tomou conta de Lilian. Já não bastava Petúnia ter no seu pé, dizendo que seu namorado era o melhor do mundo. Ainda tinha sua própria experiência com Tiago.

Pelo menos sua irmã não queria compactuar com essa bobagem, mesmo sem saber que o casamento é uma farsa.

Ela estava sentada na escada esperando pelo moreno.

Seu pai também estava nervoso. Bastava um menino passar perto dela e da irmã para ele ficar assim. Bom, Petúnia estava namorando um homem extremamente chato. E ela...

A campainha tocou. A ruiva correu para atender, não ia deixar Tiago entrar em sua casa assim sem uma verificação previa de que ele ia se comportar.

Lá estava ele parado na porta de sua casa. Lilian até se assustou. Ele estava como se fosse um personagem do cinema.

Com uma calça social, estilo trouxa, uma camisa social azul, com dois botões abertos. E uma orquídea na mão.

- Alguém prestou atenção nas aulas de estudo dos trouxas. – disse ela.

- Não acho que serviria pra alguma coisa. – disse ele dando de ombros. – a visão dos bruxos sobre os trouxas e quase a mesma que a visão contraria. Quase nada chega perto da verdade.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela. – E você não precisava me trazer flores, Você não está cortejando.

- Quem disse que é pra você? – disse Tiago em um tom divertido, um que Lilian não via há algum tempo. – Boas maneiras mandam trazer algo para a dona da casa, no caso sua mãe. Só não trouxe um vinho pro seu pai, porque no mundo trouxa ainda sou menor.

- Boas maneiras, você sabe o que é isso? – perguntou ela.

- Claro que sei. Minha mãe se orgulha disso. – disse ele. – Só não tiro do meu malão quando estou em Hogwarts.

Lilian teve que se segurar para não rir. Era mais fácil quando estava com raiva do maroto.

- Que eu me lembre, devemos convencer os bruxos que somos casados, não seus vizinhos. – disse Tiago.

- Entre. – disse ela.

- Traga-o na cozinha. – disse Bia. – Quero conhecer ele antes do seu pai.

Tiago abriu o maior sorriso e seguiu Lilian.

- Então, você é o famoso Tiago Potter. – disse Bia quando ele entrou.

- Você não deveria acreditar em tudo que falam de mim. – disse ele. – Metade é mentira, a outra metade é só parte do que realmente aconteceu.

- Bom senso de humor. – disse Bia. – Dois a zero pra você.

Tiago não entendeu, mas preferiu não falar nada. Ele estava ganhando, seja lá o que.

- Mãe. – reclamou Lilian.

- Essa flor é para você. – disse Tiago.

- Que gentileza a sua. Achei que os jovens de hoje haviam se esquecido dos velhos hábitos.

- Não podemos deixar as coisas boas morrerem. – disse Tiago.

- Melhor você irem ver seu pai, não quero um buraco no chão da sala. – disse Bia, depois só para Lilian. – Esse casamento não podia ser verdadeiro?

- Mãe.

- Ele é muito melhor que o Dursley. E olha que Tiago eu só conheço há cinco minutos.

Quando chegou na sala, viu Marcus e Tiago xingando um juiz no jogo de futebol.

- Ele gosta de futebol. – disse Marcus impressionado.

- Não é quadribol, mas tem seu encanto. – disse Tiago. – Sem trocadilho.

Lilian não podia acreditar. Tiago conquistou seus pais em poucos minutos. E ele nem se esforçou para isso.

O jantar foi recheado de conversas bobas, Tiago contando algumas histórias do mundo bruxo ou dele e dos marotos em Hogwarts. Claro que não poderiam faltar algumas envolvendo Lilian.

Foi só depois da sobremesa que veio o assunto sério.

- Acho que chegou a hora de falarmos sobre o casamento. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, tenho algumas ideias sobre isso. – disse Tiago.

- Espero que nada radical. – disse Bia.

- Não se preocupe. – disse ele com um sorriso. – O que queremos é cumprir a lei, e enganar quem precisa ser enganado.

- E o que seria? – perguntou Marcus.

- Primeiro, teria que ser algo simples e discreto. – disse Tiago.

- Isso não chamaria atenção, pode funcionar. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, se sair em todos os jornais bruxos pode ser mais um problema que uma solução. – disse Tiago. – E seria melhor se fosse ao estilo trouxa.

- Por quê? – perguntou Bia, que esperava ver como os bruxos se casavam.

- Seria mais simples a separação quando for necessário. – disse Tiago. – Casamentos bruxos são insolúveis.

- Oh. – disse ela, esperava que o casamento se tornasse real. Tinha gostado do rapaz.

- Isso faz parte do acordo. – disse Lilian, sabendo o que sua mãe estava pensando.

- Então teremos que ajudar. – disse Bia, um pouco triste.

- E quanto a vida depois. – disse Marcus.

- Por estarmos em Hogwarts por grande parte do ano, não teríamos o porquê termos uma casa ainda. – disse Tiago. – Poderíamos viver na casa dos meus pais, sem levantar suspeitas. Minha mãe já está providenciando um quarto para Lilian. Ela viveria na casa, e manteria os desconfiados sobre controle. Claro que teria liberdade para vir até aqui quando quisesse. Ela seria minha esposa, não escrava. Eu só teria que não ser visto em casa, sozinho.

Bia gostava cada vez mais deste menino.

- Parece que você já pensou em tudo. – disse Lilian aborrecida.

- Tive mais tempo que você pra isso. Sem contar que não é um sacrifício o que estou fazendo. Lutar pelo que eu acredito, mesmo que com as poucas armas que posso. E ainda terei o bônus de ter alguém para conversar, me obrigar a estudar, essas coisas.

- Só você, Potter, só você mesmo para pensar por esse lado. – disse Lilian. E realmente era verdade, ela andava pensando muito no casamento me si, mas não que poderia ter um novo amigo, ao invés de um marido por obrigação.


	6. Encontro de Famílias

Capítulo 6 – Encontro de Famílias

Lilian estava toda atrapalhada arrumando seu cabelo. A escova já tinha caído no chão pelo menos umas cinco vezes, e ela ainda não sabia que penteado fazer.

Quando a escova caiu mais uma vez ela, pensou em dar um chute nela. Só não realizou o ato, porque a escova não estava mais ali.

- E eu não tivesse comprado essa escova, podia jurar que ela era mágica. – disse Bia, passando a escova calmamente no cabelo da filha. – Essa cena me lembra do dia que você foi pra Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

- Você também estava nervosa naquele dia. – disse Lilian.

- Eu sei, minha filha ia pra sei lá onde, aprender coisas diferentes, com pessoas que eu não poderia conhecer, somente aquela sua professora que veio explicar tudo pra gente. E se algo acontecesse com você, eu estaria longe. Sempre fico assim quando te deixo naquela estação. Mas por que você está nervosa hoje?

- Eu estava pensando... – começou Lilian mais parou.

- Isso algumas vezes pode ser muito perigoso. – disse Bia com um sorriso. – Por que você não me conta o que está passando por essa cabecinha ruiva.

- E se eles não gostarem de mim? – disse Lilian depois de um minuto. – Eles podem estar esperando alguém melhor pro filho deles, mesmo sendo um casamento falso. Sei lá o que Tiago falou para eles sobre mim.

- Eles vão gostar de você. Quem não gosta?

- Um terço de Hogwarts. – respondeu Lilian, mas continuou quando percebeu que a mãe parou de mexer em seu cabelo. – Têm os sonserinos, a maioria não gosta de grifinórios e tem as meninas que babam pelo Tiago e acham que eu o maltrato.

- Bom, elas vão te odiar mais então. – disse Bia com um sorriso.

- Mãe.

- É verdade. Você conseguiu algo que elas sonham. E não vão saber que é de mentirinha. Agora quanto ao Tiago, pelo que eu conheci, ele não falou nada de mal sobre você pros pais. Não mais do que você falou dele pra gente. E nem por isso deixamos de gostar dele.

- Mas você não vai precisar morar com ele, certo?

- Não, bem que eu gostaria, mas estaria contra a segurança que eles supostamente querem. Vocês podem nos visitar, no entanto.

- Acha mesmo que eu ficar longe daqui? – perguntou Lilian. – acho que vou com eles soltos mesmo.

- Melhor assim mesmo.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Lilian estava tentando explicar para os pais como funcionava uma chave de portal. Seria assim que eles iriam para a casa de Tiago. Os pais de Tiago conseguiram uma especial para essa noite. Eles tinham conhecidos no ministério que fizeram esse favor, sem saber o motivo.

- Mas nos não podemos, como chama aquilo de desaparecer aqui e aparecer em outro lugar? – perguntou Marcus.

- Aparatar. – disse Lilian.

- Isso. Não podemos aparatar lá? – perguntou ele.

- Eu não aparatei muitas vezes, mas levar vocês dois pode ser um pouco além das minhas capacidades. – disse a ruiva desconcertada. – Nem sei se é possível aparatar com mais de uma pessoa.

- Então ficamos com esse negócio ai mesmo. – disse ele, apontando para a bola de futebol furada.

- Não se preocupe. É mais seguro e pode ser até menos estressante que aparatação. – disse Lilian. – Agora é só encostar, que já está quase na hora.

- Tem certeza que não quer chamar sua irmã? – perguntou Bia.

- Mãe, ela não ia querer. Você sabe como ela é com relação à magia. E acredito que não faria nada bem se ela fosse azarada no meio do jantar. Tiago não tem tanta paciência.

- Ok, então.

Eles ficaram mais dez segundo em silêncio quando a chave de portal se ativou.

Aterrissaram embolados no meio de uma sala, no que parecia ser uma casa antiga.

- Bem vindos. – disse Tiago ajudando eles a se levantar. – Chave de Portal pode ser um pouco desagradável, mas com alguma prática é possível permanecer em pé. Coisa que ainda não consigo.

- Oh, querido. Como está? – perguntou Bia.

- Estou bem. – disse ele. – Espero que a viajem não tenha estragado o seu apetite.

- No momento não posso comer nada. – disse ela. – Mas em alguns minutos.

- Bom. Meus pais estão esperando por vocês na outra sala. – disse ele.

Eles seguiram para a sala de jantar. O que deixou Lilian um pouco apreensiva, aquele cômodo cabia todo um andar de sua casa.

- Sejam bem vindos. – disse Richard.

- Não se preocupem com a casa. – disse Miriam. – Herança da família Potter, eu também fiquei assim quando vim aqui pela primeira vez. Olha que eu venho de uma família bruxa tradicional.

- A casa é realmente grande. – disse Bia, já que Marcus e Richard estavam se encarando.

- Grande e antiga. – disse Mirian. – Deve ter mais de 300 anos.

Os dois homens ainda se encaravam, mas de repente deram um grande abraço.

- Homens. – disseram Bia e Mirian.

- Só falta eles começarem a conversar sobre futebol. – disse Bia.

- Melhor não. – disse Mirian. – Não aguento comparações com quadribol mais. Passei o verão passado todo assim quando Sirius esteve aqui.

Tiago estava sorrindo, as duas famílias estavam se dando bem. Lilian estava espantada. Não esperava isso, pelo menos não tão rápido.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

O jantar foi tranquilo, apesar de que Bia levou um susto quando um elfo apareceu para servir.

- Espero que tenham gostado. – disse Mirian. – Os bruxos gostam de receitas mais antigas, ainda não se adaptaram as modernidades, ou comidas estrangeiras.

- Lilian já tinha explicado isso. – disse Marcus. – Só ainda não consigo prever os feijões de todos os sabores.

- Realmente os doces são um pouco diferentes. – disse Tiago.

Partiram para a sala de estar, para um café ou licor.

Onde discutiram alguns detalhes do casamento.

- Quer ver o quarto? – perguntou Tiago para Lilian.

- Se não tem mais jeito. – disse Lilian.

Seguiram para o segundo andar. Onde havia muitas portas.

Tiago abriu uma porta.

- Esse é o meu quarto. – disse ele.

Lilian poderia ver perfeitamente isso. Tinha muitos detalhes vermelhos, especialmente na cama, que era enorme. Uma vassoura em uma parede. Alguns retratos, dos marotos, dela, das amigas dela. E o mais surpreendente, uma estante ao lado de uma escrivaninha com duas cadeiras.

- Não era o que eu tinha pensado para seu quarto. – disse ela.

- Esperava mais quadribol.

- Também. – respondeu ela, não querendo revelar o que realmente tinha pensado.

- Achei melhor tirar algumas coisas, colocar mais livros ali, para dar a impressão que você vive aqui.

- Impressão? – disse ela.

- Você não esperava dormir aqui? Se você quiser pode ficar a vontade. – disse ele. – Mas temos um quarto só pra você.

Seguiram para o próximo.

O quarto era do mesmo tamanho que o de Tiago, assim como a cama. Mas não havia nenhuma decoração, a não ser dois vasos como lírios. E uma estante com vários livros, mas espaços em branco.

- Minha mãe achou que era melhor deixar que você decore. Somente a família vai poder entrar. – disse ele. – Os livros, tanto do meu quarto quanto do seu podem ser lidos, alguns você não deve ter lido mesmo.

Foi quando Lilian percebeu uma sacada.

- E a melhor vista da casa, mas é melhor de dia. – disse Tiago.

Lilian percebeu o quanto estavam se empenhando para que ela não ficasse mal.

- Não queremos que você fique triste aqui. Você vai poder entrar em qualquer lugar da casa. – disse Tiago. – Atrás daquele tapete, tem uma porta para o meu quarto. Obviamente eu não posso entrar por ela. Fiz questão disso.

- Aposto que Sirius morreu de rir quando você disse. – falou ela.

- Na verdade ele não sabe.

- Não? Não tinha reparado, mas onde ele está? Ele não morava com vocês?

- Ele achou que poderia assustar seus pais. – disse Tiago com um sorriso. – Ele morava, mas um tio deixou um apartamento de herança para ele em Londres. Mudou pra lá assim que voltamos de Hogwarts.

- Existe algum Black descente sobrando?

- Uma prima do Sirius, que se casou com um nascido trouxa. Mas acho que era a última, já que não tem mais o sobrenome.

Eles logo desceram e perceberam que ninguém havia notado a ausência deles.

Voltaram para casa, mas desta vez foram aparatando. Tiago e Richard levaram um cada, Lilian foi sozinha.

- Não gostei desse também. – disse Bia. – Prefiro perder tempo, mas meu estomago fica no lugar.

- Acho que deve ser pior para não mágicos. – disse Richard. – Mas realmente espero que seja a última vez que seja necessário.


	7. Teatro e Novo Poder

Capítulo 7 – Teatro e novo Poder.

Tiago precisava dar o próximo passo para o casamento, então ele iria se reunir com os Marotos no apartamento de Sirius.

Seria a hora da encenação.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim, Almofadinhas. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até a chegada de Remo.

- Tudo pronto, Pontas. – perguntou o Lobisomem.

- Sim, falta a chegada do Rabicho.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou. Eles ficaram olhando para a lareira. Pedro ainda não tinha conseguido passar pelo exame de aparatação. Ele sempre ficava nervoso em teste.

Não demorou muito, e as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes.

- Rabicho. – disseram todos juntos.

- Não sei o que é pior. – disse o menor deles. – aparatar, flu, vassoura, ou andar mesmo.

-Andar. – disse Sirius.

- Chave de Portal. – disse Remo.

- Flu. – respondeu Tiago.

Todos riram.

- Mas o que é de tão importante para você convocar uma reunião marota, Pontas? – Remo começou a encenação.

- Preciso confessar uma coisa pra vocês. – disse Tiago, mexendo no cabelo.

- Que seu cabelo é comportado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Mas ele se comporta. – disse Tiago. – Assim como eu.

- Tá explicado. – disse Remo. – Nem mesmo McGonagall consegue dar jeito neles.

- Ei. – disse Tiago. – Só porque é verdade que não te bato Lobinho.

- Fala logo, Pontas. – disse Rabicho.

- Vocês se lembram de que eu andei meio sumido esse ano. – disse ele.

- Sim, nenhuma brincadeira, nenhuma azaração Ranhoso, nem mesmo encontros. – disse Sirius fazendo drama.

- Bem, eu tive encontros sim. – disse Tiago.

- Teve não. – disse Sirius. – Eu perguntei pra todas as meninas.

- Esqueceu de uma. – disse Tiago.

Remo parecia pensar.

- Não seria ela. – disse ele. – Ela teria me contado.

- Não se ela quisesse que ninguém soubesse. – disse Tiago.

- Ela quem? - disse Sirius.

- Faz sentido, depois de tudo. – disse o lobisomem.

- Ela que queria segredo, até mesmo de vocês. – disse Tiago.

- Quem? – perguntou Sirius.

- E você teve que aceitar. – disse Remo.

- Claro, faria tudo por ela.

- QUEM É ELA, CARAMBA. – berrou Sirius.

- Lilian Evans. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Repete que eu acho que fiquei maluco. – disse Sirius.

- Eu estou namorando Lilian 'Ruivinha' Evans. – disse Tiago.

- Pare de brincadeira, Pontas.

- Eu não estou brincando, juro solenemente que estou com a Lily. – disse ele.

Sirius caiu no sofá.

- Mas... mas... você não disse nada, nem pra mim. – disse o moreno com as mãos no rosto, como se não acreditasse.

- Lilian não queria que ninguém soubesse. – disse Tiago. – Eu queria eu tudo desse certo, não podia quebrar a confiança dela assim. Eu pedi pra contar pra vocês, mas ela foi firme, nem mesmo Maria sabia.

Rabicho estava quieto no canto dele, sabia que era melhor os deixar falarem tudo antes de se meter. Se interrompesse era possível que todos se virassem contra ele, ou qualquer um por perto.

- Mas podia ter me cotando. – Disse Sirius.

- Ninguém é ninguém. – disse Tiago. – O seu nome foi o primeiro a ser citado. Lilian não queria que você ficasse zoando com ela.

- Eu não ia... ia sim. – disse ele.

- Mas, Pontas, por que agora? - perguntou Remo.

- Não ia ficar muito mais tempo em segredo. – disse ele. – resolvemos conversar com vocês, Lilian está com a Maria agora também.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- E que vamos nos casar no fim do mês.

Remo e Sirius começaram a falar, gritar, resmungar juntos, andando de um lado para outro. Tiago esperou eles acalmarem, e foi pegar algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Já acabaram, ou vou ter que esperar para explicar. – perguntou ele depois de 10 minutos.

- Explica logo, Pontas. – disse Sirius, se sentando novamente.

- Digamos, que já estávamos a algum tempo namorando, e as coisas foram ficando mais serias, mais quentes e... Vocês sabem.

- Em Hogwarts? – perguntou Remo surpreso, não esperava isso de Lilian.

- Claro que não. Lilian não e destas que se contentam com armário de vassouras. Foi na casa dela, achávamos que estávamos sozinhos, mas...

- Sogrão pegou vocês. – disse Sirius, achando graça.

- Exato, bem, algumas ameaças aqui, outras ali. Conversas com nossos pais. E decidimos casar.

- Assim, casar? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Já tínhamos pensado nisso, mas só depois formados. Só estamos adiantando os planos.

- Eu serei o padrinho. – disse Sirius.

- Como se eu fosse escolher outra pessoa.

Passaram o resto do dia discutindo o casamento.

- Terei que ir agora. – disse Rabicho olhando para o relógio. – Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada.

Assim que Rabicho sumiu pela lareira e o fogo voltou ao normal, remo se virou para Tiago.

- Isso era realmente necessário?

- Sim. – respondeu Tiago. – Rabicho é uma peça importante neste jogo. Se ele acreditar, todos acreditaram. E espero não ter que contar pra ele a verdade nunca.

- Olhando por esse lado, um maroto sem saber de nada, pode ser útil. – disse Remo.

- E ele ainda pode pegar informações pra gente sobre o que todos comentam. Você sabe que nem todos acreditam que ele é nosso amigo. – comentou Sirius.

- Infelizmente. – disse Tiago.

* * *

Lilian estava na casa de Maria. Ela estava preocupada com a reunião dos Marotos. Sabia que era importante e que Dumbledore e McGonagall concordariam com esse plano.

Mas ela ainda não sabia se poderia confiar neles. Remo era um caso a parte, e Tiago estava se esforçando. O problema era quando todos se juntavam.

- Devia parar de se preocupar com Tiago. – disse Maria. – Ele está se esforçando para que tudo de certo.

- Sabe que eles são terríveis juntos. – disse Lilian. – Eles têm uma gaveta só pra eles na sala do Filch, sem contar a gaveta de materiais perigosos que metade foi confiscada deles.

- Você tem que ver que boa parte do que eles fazem é bem engraçado.

- Eles humilham estudantes, fazem brincadeira de mau gosto, matam aulas, dormem em sala.

- Eles pararam de humilhar, só atacam quem merece e pode se defender. As brincadeiras boas e bem elaboradas, e quanto às aulas, todos tem boas notas.

- Pettigrew não tem boas notas. – disse Lilian. – tem apenas duas aulas de NIEMs.

- Pettigrew não é um Maroto, ele é o fã que segue eles para todos os lugares. – disse Maria, fazendo lembrar o discurso de Tiago.

- E você tem que lembrar que ele não sabe da farsa. Para ele vamos realmente nos casar.

Elas mudaram o papo para o casamento, já que Maria seria a madrinha de Lilian.

- Acho ótimo que vocês vão fazer um casamento simples, tão romântico.

- Por que você está mentindo? – perguntou Lilian sem saber como sabia isso.

- Eu não estou mentindo. – disse Maria espantada, mas mentido de novo.

- Ta sim, eu sei, como eu não sei, mas sei. – disse Lilian.

- Você tá me confundindo. – disse Maria. – E sim, to mentindo. Queria ver seu casamento com Tiago bem mais glamoroso que isso. Eu sempre achei que faziam um belo casal.

- Agora você não está mentindo. – disse Lilian. – E eu to com um baita dor de cabeça.

- Você pode sentir quando to mentindo ou não? – perguntou Maria.

-Sim. Mas agora você está confusa. – disse Lilian.

- Eu sei o que é isso. – disse Maria correndo para fora.

- Aproveite e pegue algo pra minha dor. – disse Lilian.

Dois minutos depois volta uma descabelada para o quarto com uma revista na mão, e uma poção na outra.

- Semanário das Bruxas, não. – reclamou Lilian.

- Reclama não, a rata de biblioteca aqui é você. Na sua casa deve ter algo melhor, mas no momento, vai ser nosso ponto de partida.

Maria folheou a revista e parou em uma página que Lilian leu poderes raros.

- Aqui. – ela começou a ler. - Empatia: O estado de empatia, ou de entendimento empático, consiste em perceber corretamente o marco de referência interno do outro com os significados e componentes emocionais que contém, como se fosse a outra pessoa, em outras palavras, colocar-se no lugar do outro, porém sem perder nunca essa condição de "como se". A empatia implica, por exemplo, sentir a dor ou o prazer do outro como ele o sente e perceber suas causas como ele a percebe, porém sem perder nunca de vista que se trata da dor ou do prazer do outro. Se esta condição de "como se" está presente, nos encontramos diante de um caso de identificação.

- Quer dizer...

- Lilian, você é uma empata. E pelo que fala aqui é um poder familiar. Ou seja, agora membros da sua família vão poder ter ele.

- Mas esse tipo de poder não vem de varias gerações, ninguém da minha família é bruxa.

- Você está criando uma nova família. – disse Maria.

- Ai. – foi o que Lilian disse.

Algumas horas depois, chega uma coruja com um bilhete de Tiago.

"Plano realizado com sucesso"

- Pelo menos isso. – disse Lilian, ainda com dor.


	8. Casamento

Capítulo 8 – Casamento

Eles não podiam perder muito tempo, então o casamento aconteceu rapidamente.

O combinando era que seria uma cerimônia trouxa. Seria mais fácil, simples e não traria atenção indevida. Sem contar um detalhe extra.

- Eu queria tanto ver um casamento bruxo. – comentou Bia para Mirian, quando elas acertavam detalhes.

- Não é tão diferente. – disse a bruxa. – Só os votos que são aceitos pela magia dos noivos, o que torna o casamento bruxo praticamente insolúvel.

- Insolúvel? – Bia estava assustada.

- Praticamente. Só pode ser quebrado se um dos noivos ou os dois estiverem sobre algum tipo de poção ou feitiço compulsório.

- OH! Realmente existem poções do amor?

- Sim, mas nunca criam amor eterno. – disse Mirian. – Por isso a cerimônia será sem magia. Assim quando isso tudo terminar, eles poderão se separar. Se assim desejarem.

Bia ficou chateada, esperava que não precisasse haver separação. Ela gostava dos Potter, e queria mesmo que Tiago se acertasse com sua filha, mas se todos já pensarem na separação, isso poderia não acontecer.

Só lhe restava uma opção. Ajudar Tiago a conquistar sua filha.

O dia do casamento começou com algumas nuvens no céu. Nada que atrapalhasse.

Já estava tudo preparado na pequena capela que havia perto casa de Lilian.

Flores já estavam no lugar e aos poucos convidados já estavam chegando.

Tiago foi o primeiro a chegar. Ele estava ansioso, mesmo que fosse um casamento falso. Era Lilian.

Logo chegou o religioso que ia celebrar. Tiago achou estranha a vestimenta dele, parecia com as vestes bruxas.

Conversou um pouco com ele, para não fazer nada de errado na hora.

Mirian e Richard chegaram para acalmar o filho, mas ele não estava nervoso quanto o pai ficou no casamento deles.

Os convidados de Lilian começaram a chegar também. Alguns vizinhos, amigas de infância. Pouca gente mesmo foi convidada, era para ser pequeno mesmo e sem chamar atenção.

Do mundo trouxa somente os marotos e Maria, claro que com alguns convidados.

Sirius veio com Andrômeda, sua prima. Ela trouxe o marido Teddy e filhinha Nimphadora. Remo veio com os pais, e Pedro com a mãe, que não entendia porque tinha que usar roupas trouxas.

Maria também veio com a família.

Mas a convidada que mais Tiago queria ver foi a última a chegar. Professora McGonagall.

- Finalmente assumindo responsabilidades. – disse ela, porém o sorriso estragava a seriedade da frase.

- Assim fica parecendo que faço tudo errado. – disse ele.

- Nem tudo, mas... – disse ela. – Isso vai ser bom pra você, e pra ela.

- Espero mesmo.

Pouco tempo depois, chegou Bia e avisou que Lilian já tinha chegado.

Todos assumiram seus lugares. Sirius ao lado de Tiago e Maria do outro lado.

Logo a música começou a tocar.

Lilian entrou com Marcos. Mas Tiago só teve olhos para a ruiva.

Ela estava perfeita.

Um leve vestido simples branco enfeitava seu corpo. Era tomara-que-caia justo no busto e com uma leva saia esvoaçante. Um fino cinto de brilhantes lhe ornamentava a cintura. Uma pequena calda terminava o vestido. Uma linda tiara de brilhantes enfeitava sua cabeça, segurando o véu e os lindos fios ruivos para trás, presos numa elaborada trança. O véu ia até um abaixo da cintura, era, obviamente, branco transparente, levemente brilhante, enfeitando ainda mais sua beleza delicada.

Tiago quase perdeu o movimento de Marcus entregando Lilian para ele.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Sirius não aguentou e teve que vibrar ao beijo.

Se Lilian tivesse no seu humor normal teria achado ruim, mas ela tinha se envolvido no casamento e estava radiante, mesmo tendo beijado Tiago na frente de todos.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Em um dado momento, Tiago se aproximou dos Marotos, que bebiam em um canto.

- Um homem amarrado. – disse Remo levantando o copo saudando ele.

- Casamento não é m sacrifício. – disse ele.

- Se você diz. – falou Sirius que não via matrimonio com bons olhos, não teve um bom exemplo em casa. – Se você tivesse, pelo menos, me deixado fazer uma despedida de solteiro.

- Almofadinhas. – chamou ele. – Você sabe que eu gosto da Lilian. E não teria graça só nós dois. Já que Aluado não poderia ir, tinha seu compromisso mensal. E Rabicho tem que ficar com a mãe dele. Que, aliás, está bem melhor hoje.

- Obrigado. – disse o menor dos Marotos. – Ela ficou muito emocionada quando chegou o convite pra ela.

- Não poderia esquecer ela. – disse Tiago. – Afinal ela é sua mãe.

- Mas você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – perguntou Pedro novamente. – Casar, ainda mais com Lilian.

Tiago olhou para a ruiva do outro lado do salão, que percebeu que estava sendo observada e retribuiu o sorriso.

- Era o que mais queria na minha vida.

Remo e Sirius puderam perceber que essa frase veio do coração, não era parte da encenação.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Lilian sentiu alguém olhando para ela. Procurou pelo salão e encontrou Tiago sorrindo para ela. Sem saber, sorriu de volta.

- Só não entendo como seus vizinhos podem não se incomodar de você estar casando tão cedo. – disse Maria chamando a atenção dela de volta a conversa.

- Eu não sei se eles realmente sabem a minha idade. – disse Lilian.

- Isso é um pequeno encanto nos convite. – disse Mirian. – Nada muito serio, mas para que eles não pensassem sobre isso.

- Não da pra fazer um parecido nas minhas contas? – Perguntou Bia. – Marcus anda reclamando de mais.

- Queria poder. – disse Mirian rindo. – Já tentei, mas sempre acontece algo que acaba mudando tudo.

- Uma pena. Lilian, minha filha, daqui a pouco está na hora de jogar o buque. Para você pode ir pra lua de mel.

- Mãe, não vai ter lua de mel. – disse Lilian.

- Então, por que Tiago pediu pra que eu fizesse uma mala pra você?

Lilian gemeu. Se sua mãe estava com o maroto, quem seria ela para conseguir lutar contra.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

- Que história é essa de lua de mel? – perguntou Lilian quando finalmente estava com Tiago e ninguém poderia ouvir

- É pra manter as aparências. – disse ele. - Nós dois em uma cidade diferente, vai deixar tudo mais fácil. E você não vai precisar mentir essa parte quando as meninas te perguntarem no colégio.

- Aff. – disse ela. – Pra onde vamos então?

- Paris. – disse ele. – Já tenho a chave de portal pronta pra levar a gente pra lá.

Não demorou muito e eles estavam saindo.

O buque acabou com uma vizinha da Lilian, que deu uma boa olhada para Sirius. Que ficou todo empolgado, até que Remo contou o significado.

Os pombinhos partiram da casa da ruiva, depois de trocarem de roupa.

Chegaram perto de um beco e Tiago chamou um taxi para leva-los para o hotel que havia reservado para eles.

Lilian só percebeu que agora estaria realmente sozinha com ele quando fecharam a porta do quarto.

Ela congelou no lugar.

- Sabe Lilian, se você fizer isso em Hogwarts ninguém vai acreditar.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela.

- Mas um motivo pra essa lua de mel. – falou o moreno com um sorriso. – Assim nós nos acostumando um com o outro.

Lilian deu um suspiro derrotado e não viu a aproximação do moreno.

Ele a puxou para a cintura e deu um beijo apaixonado.

Lilian ficou sem reação por um momento. Depois colocou as mãos no peito dele para empurrá-lo, mas acabou levantando mais as mãos e elas se enrolaram no seu pescoço.

Quando ficaram sem folego, se separaram.

- Acho que isso pode ajudar. – disse ele, saindo para o banheiro.

Um bom banho gelado seria necessário. Lilian ficou parada no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer. Essas duas semanas seriam um problema.


	9. Paris

Capítulo 9 – Paris

- Acorda, Bela adormecida. – disse Tiago para Lilian.

Ele tinha encontrado Lilian em choque quando saiu do banho, e decidiu que era melhor não forçar nada mais aquela noite. Então se deitou e dormiu rapidamente.

Nem esperou para ver a reação de Lilian ao descobrir que não tinha outra cama.

- O que você está fazendo no meu dormitório Potter? – disse ela se levantando e se cobrindo.

- Não estamos em Hogwarts, minha querida. – disse ele com um sorriso.

Lilia olhou em volta e se viu no quarto de hotel. E a noite anterior voltou a sua mente.

- Posso saber por que tem somente uma cama neste quarto? – perguntou ela, sabendo que era um assunto mais seguro que o beijo, já que ela ainda não sabia se tinha odiado ou gostado dele.

- Estamos em lua de mel, logo não podemos pedir um quarto com duas camas, ou dois quartos. – disse ele. – Temos que manter as aparências. Mas acho que tivemos uma boa experiência essa noite, o que permite supor que não teremos problemas quanto a isso.

Lilian já estava irritada com a lógica dele, e mais ainda por não poder fazer nada com isso.

- Está pronto pra que? – ela havia percebido que ele com roupa para sair.

- Você não acha que vamos ficar presos o tempo todo no quarto. Poderia passar uma ideia que você não quer. – disse ele vendo a corar, ao entender o que ele quis insinuar. – Estamos em uma das cidades turísticas mais famosas do mundo. Acho que podemos aproveitar.

"Por que não?" – pensou a ruiva, ela sempre quis conhecer a cidade Luz.

- Vou me trocar. – disse ela pegando uma muda de roupa e indo para o banheiro. – Queria ter uma câmera.

- Sua mãe não deixou que eu saísse sem uma.

- Minha mãe sabia?

- Só você não sabia. – disse ele.

Eles tomaram o café no salão do hotel e seguiram para a cidade.

- Onde iremos, senhor Planeja-Tudo?

- Palácio de Versalhes. – disse ele, com um sorriso. – Acho que vai ser suficiente para hoje.

* * *

Lilian se divertiu muito no passeio. Mas ficou espantada com Tiago. Ele sabia sobre o local que eles foram.

- Minha mãe sempre acreditou que deveríamos conhecer todas as culturas. E ela é fascinada pela França. – disse ele quando foi perguntado. – Passei algumas férias aqui.

- Você realmente sabe francês? – ela perguntou.

- Oui. – disse ele. – Não é fluente, mas posso me virar aqui.

Essa viagem poderia dar certo.

No dia seguinte, eles visitaram o Louvre. Tiago teve que se segurar para não comentar que seria melhor se as imagens se mexessem.

Desta vez eles seguiram um guia do museu. Apesar de Tiago conhecer boa parte do lugar, havia muita coisa diferente do que tinha na última vez que ele havia visitado.

Eles ficaram um segundo a mais na frente da Mona Lisa.

- Eu juro que ela piscou pra mim. – disse Lilian.

- Me espantaria se não fizesse. – disse ele. – DaVinci foi um bruxo. Algumas sociedades aceitam ou aceitavam melhor nossa gente.

- Nunca poderia imaginar isso.

- Pouca gente realmente sabe disso. Minha mãe que pesquisou muito para ter certeza. Aparentemente alguns anos depois de sua morte, decidiram que era melhor que ninguém soubesse do nosso segredo e mudaram um pouco a história dele. Era pra ele ser tão famoso quanto Flamel. Mas cada um ficou famoso mesmo em um dos mundos.

A troca de palavras foi aos sussurros, para que ninguém ouvisse. Foi quando Lilian percebeu que estava de braços dados com Tiago desde que entraram no museu.

Ficou meio desconcertada com isso, mas preferiu não mudar isso. Ali eles eram um casal em lua de mel. No hotel eles poderiam ser somente os amigos que estão resolvendo um problema.

* * *

- Hoje teremos que fazer algo mais pessoal. – disse Tiago.

Lilian gemeu, ao entender o que ele queria dizer.

- O que seria isso? – perguntou ela, na dúvida de que realmente queria saber.

- Vamos começar com um passeio pelo Sena. – disse ele. – Depois vemos no que dá. Não esqueça seu chapéu.

Eles desceram para o saguão do hotel. E no mesmo instante que eles saiam do elevador um grupo de mulheres saia de outro.

Lilian bufou pela roupa extravagante que eles usavam. Olha que já estava acostumada com o mundo bruxo.

- Prefiro seu estilo. – disse Tiago, dando um selinho nela.

Lilian corou, quando as mulheres suspiraram. Era o primeiro beijo que trocava depois da primeira noite ali, e ainda mais em público.

Não poderiam continuar assim.

Se fosse para fingirem, eles fingiriam direito.

Lilian agarrou a mão de Tiago, entrelaçando os dedos. Desta vez ela conseguiu não corar, mesmo com o sorriso feliz dele.

O passeio era basicamente para casais. Alguns tinham filhos pequenos, mas que não tirava o efeito.

Eles estavam abraçados no pequeno banco para dois. Lilian descansou a cabeça no ombro de Tiago. Por que não tinha conhecido esse lado de Tiago antes.

De repente um flash os faz se separar.

- Me desculpe. – disse a mulher em um inglês com forte sotaque que eles não entenderam. – Mas vocês são tão fofos juntos que eu tive que tirar uma foto.

Lilian reparou que era uma Polaroid. Uma das câmeras que imprimiam as fotos na hora.

- Pode ficar com vocês. – disse ela. – Não acho que vocês teriam uma foto assim se não fosse o caso.

Tiago pegou a foto e desejou que não fosse apenas encenação. Lilian suspirou. Estava muito real. Mas pelo menos teria algo para mostrar para as outras meninas.

Almoçaram em um pequeno bistrô às margens do rio. Aproveitavam esses momentos para se conhecer melhor. Não podia passar por casados sem isso.

Passaram a tarde no Campo de Marte. Que originalmente era um campo para o exército, mas agora era um dos mais belos jardins da cidade.

- Você não tem medo de altura, né? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não. – disse ela, era algo que precisava revelar pra ele um dia. – Você não quer me fazer voar em uma vassoura aqui.

- Oh, não. – disse ele. – Mas o lugar que vamos pode causar problemas para quem tem.

- O que você está aprontando Potter.

- Nada, Potter. – disse ele de forma irreverente. – Só um pequeno jantar à luz. Seria melhor se fosse lua cheia, mas nem tudo é perfeito.

Eles caminharam abraçados pelo jardim até a Torre Eiffel.

- Jura? – perguntou ela ao entender para onde eles iam.

- Existe algo mais romântico que isso? – perguntou ele. – Você vai causar inveja em todas as meninas de Hogwarts.

Não era isso que preocupava Lilian.

Seguiram para o primeiro andar, onde tinha as lojas e poderiam ver a cidade toda. Como era pôr-do-sol, eles puderam ver além do fenômeno natural, as luzes da cidade aparecendo aos poucos. Podia-se entender uma das razões para o apelido de Cidade Luz.

O restaurante fica no segundo andar da torre. Eles comeram tranquilamente. Mas Lilian tinha algo a incomodando. Era uma sensação de que Tiago ainda tinha uma surpresa para ela.

Teria que conversar com alguém sobre essa tal Empatia que ela tinha desenvolvido.

Assim que terminaram, Tiago se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ela.

- Me concede essa dança. – disse ele.

Ela não viu motivo para recusar.

- Claro. – disse ela aceitando a mão.

Eles se dirigiram para a pista de dança. Obviamente era uma música lenta.

As mãos de Lilian no pescoço dele, e as mãos de Tiago na cintura dela.

Eles bailaram por algum tempo.

Aos poucos os olhos foram se encontrando, os rostos se aproximando e o beijo aconteceu.

Eles se separaram somente quando a música mudou. Voltaram para a mesa e pediram sobremesa.

Voltaram para o quarto como um casal de namorados.

No quarto eram amigos, fora namorados.


	10. De Volta

Capítulo 10 – De Volta

Logo a Lua de Mel acabou e os pombinhos tiveram que voltar para casa.

- Você está acostumada comigo, o suficiente para podermos fazer isso em Hogwarts? – perguntou Tiago, antes de deixar o quarto do hotel.

- Não tentarei fugir de você, mas ainda me sinto um pouco estranha. – disse ela.

- Ainda temos algum tempo. – disse ele. – Mas isso já é o suficiente.

- Mas... Isso pode atrapalhar tudo. – disse ela desconfortável.

- Não, isso só corrobora a nossa história que não divulgamos tudo porque você não gostaria que todos soubessem.

- Você pensou em tudo. – acusou ela.

- Pensei em muita coisa, mas tudo acho que é um pouco exagero.

Lilian revirou os olhos e pegou sua mala.

Saíram de mãos dadas do quarto. Não tinham visto ninguém conhecido, mas não poderiam deixar de tomar cuidado.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Foram primeiro para a casa dos Evans. Uma vez que eles iriam morar na casa de Tiago.

Marcus foi o primeiro a cumprimentar os dois.

Bia já chegou olhando para barriga de Lilian.

- Mãe! – reclamou Lilian.

- Eu posso ter esperanças. – disse ela.

- Mesmo se esse casamento fosse real, não seria agradável uma gravidez ainda na escola. – disse Tiago. – Isso atrasaria o ensino dela.

- Sensato de vocês. – disse Marcus.

- Isso não ta certo, todos contra mim. – disse Lilian.

- Todos querem que seus filhos sejam felizes. – disse Bia. – O problema é que fomos educados a ver felicidade como sinônimo de casamento. E vocês dois são toa bonitos juntos que é pecado que só tenham se juntado por causa de uma lei idiota.

- Mãe. – disse novamente Lilian em poucos minutos.

- É verdade. Ninguém vai se espantar tanto por estarem juntos. – disse ela.

- Mas temos certeza de que isso é somente pela lei. – disse Marcus. – Não vamos exigir nada mais que isso.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Assim que chegaram à casa dos Potter tiveram uma notícia um pouco surpreendente.

- Vamos ter uma festa. – disse Mirian.

- Mas não era pra ficarmos fazendo estardalhaço sobre o casamento. – disse Tiago.

- Não é pelo casamento. – disse Richard. – É um pedido de Dumbledore para ver se consegue ver como está a questão de Voldemort entre as famílias bruxas. Ver que está de que lado. Algumas são obvias, mas algumas podem estar pensando em mudar para o Lado dele.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Lilian estava terminando de colocar alguns cachos nos fios que estavam fora do coque que tinha feito. Nunca havia ido a uma festa de sociedade bruxa. Se fosse como as que via em filmes, estaria perdida.

- Eu estaria perdido se não fosse o nosso acordo. – disse Tiago da porta.

- Deixa de bobagem, Potter. – disse ela, mas sem deixar o sorriso de lado.

- Estou falando a verdade. Você está muito bonita. – disse ele.

Ela estava com um vestido amarelo claro, justo. E um colar com uma ametista e brincos, emprestados por Mirian, completavam o visual.

- Você não está nada mal. – disse ela, analisando as vestes dele. Parecia a versão bruxa do terno e a gravata estava desmanchada combinando com o cabelo.

- Alguns convidados já chegaram, e se você já tiver pronta, acho que devemos ir. Ou teremos uma entrada triunfal.

Eles desceram a escada para o salão de baile de braços dados. Era o primeiro teste para ver se convenciam como casados.

Aos poucos foram chegando mais e mais gente.

- Eu não conheço quase ninguém. – disse Lilian enquanto eles dançavam.

- Também conheço poucos. A maioria na verdade é conhecida de Dumbledore. E tem alguns que são pais de alunos. – disse Tiago. – E tem também a prima do Sirius com a filha e o marido. Se quiser podemos ir até eles.

- Vamos, pelo menos terei alguém pra falar. – disse ela.

Eles seguiram para um canto da sala onde havia um casal e uma menina de que parecia ter seis anos. O homem tinha cabelos mais claros, mas a mulher e a menina tinham cabelos negros.

- Oi Ted, Andrômeda e Ninfadora. – disse Tiago.

- Não me chame de Ninfadora. – disse a menina emburrada.

- Ninfadora. – disse Ted.

- Ta papai. – disse a menina cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Eu tenho que dizer seu nome, Tonks. Senão você vai parecer que não tem um. – disse Tiago.

- Ok. – disse Tonks voltando a sorrir. – Vermelho gostei.

O cabelo da menina mudou rapidamente para ruivo como o de Lilian.

- Parabéns novamente pelo casamento. – disse Andrômeda.

- Obrigado.

- Mas onde está o Sirius? – perguntou Tonks.

- Ele achou melhor não vir. – disse Tiago, diplomático. – A mãe dele disse que poderia vir e ele não queria encontrar com ela.

- Eu não gosto da Tia Walburga. – disse Tonks.

- Ninguém gosta. – disse Ted, recebendo um olhar feio da esposa, mas que não falou nada. Pois era verdade.

Ficaram algum tempo conversando.

- Vou pegar uma bebida. – disse Lilian.

Ela caminhou até a mesa onde tinha algumas bebidas e se serviu de um pouco de suco.

- Então você se casou com o pequeno Potter. – disse uma mulher que o abordou.

- De pequeno ele não tem nada. – disse Lilian. – Mas sou eu mesma. Lilian Potter.

- Você não é digna dele. – disse a mulher. – De que casa você é? Lufalufa?

- Isso não te importa, Marta. – disse Tiago chegando perto delas, e abraçando Tiago por trás. – Independente da casa, eu a amaria do mesmo jeito.

- Você devia ter alguém do seu nível ao seu lado, não uma menina desconhecida. – disse Marta

- Mas como sou eu quem escolhe, sei bem quem é melhor pra mim. – disse Tiago. – E nem adianta ir destilar seu veneno para minha mãe. Ela acha que Lilian é a mulher ideal pra mim.

Marta levantou o nariz e saiu de perto.

- Não deixa as opiniões de pessoas assim de derrubar. – disse Tiago. – Marta queria que eu casasse com a filha dela, não veja a menina tem anos.

- Como pode? Ela devia estar em Hogwarts?

- Não, foi para Beauxbatons. Hogwarts não tem o requinte suficiente para elas. – disse ele revirando os olhos. – Como se gostasse disso.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Durante a noite, Lilian voltou às palavras de Marta.

Sabia que Tiago era de uma família respeitada no mundo mágico. Ele poderia querer alguém assim também.

Sem ter noção do que fazia, Lilian abriu a porta que separava os dois quartos, sem se importar se estava de camisola.

Encontrou Tiago dormindo, apenas com o short do pijama. Ao contrário do que aconteceu em Paris, que ele usava a camisa.

Ela pulou na cama, assustando ele.

- O que foi? Onde é o incêndio? – perguntou ele.

- Aqui. – disse Lilian apontando para a cabeça.

- Se eu fizer a piada óbvia, você me bate? – perguntou Tiago.

- Cabelo de fogo perdeu a graça depois de um mês. – disse ela rindo. Agora ela tinha certeza que foi uma boa decisão.

- O que te preocupa?

- O que aquela mulher falou.

- Já te disse, ela está revoltada de não conseguir um bom partido pra a filha dela. – disse Tiago. – Eu escolho com quem me caso. E se pudesse teria me casado de verdade com você. Nunca com a filha dela. Meus pais concordam com isso. Então não adiantava tentar nada.

Lilian podia sentir a sinceridade nas palavras de Tiago. Sua empatia já estava mais controlada. E preferiu ignorar a parte do casamento real.

- Agora vamos dormir. – disse ele puxando Lilian para se deitar.

Lilian só se aconchegou.

Na manhã seguinte, não virão alguém entrar com uma câmera nas mãos e tirar uma foto deles dormindo.


	11. Segredo Revelado

Capítulo 11 – Segredo Revelado

Lilian acordou antes de Tiago. E desta vez sabia muito bem onde estava. Tentou se levantar sem perturbar o marido.

Ela não agiria como se a noite anterior não tivesse acontecido, mas também não iria logo se explicar para ele.

Tomou um banho. Era seu ritual pela manhã. Ela gostava de se sentir limpa, e também para começar bem o dia.

Encontrou Tiago na mesa de café da manhã. Com os cabelos mais bagunçados e a cara de sono. Ele conversava com Richard que não estava em uma situação melhor.

Mirian entrou com alguns envelopes.

- As cartas de Hogwarts chegaram. – disse ela colocando os envelopes na frente dos dois.

- O aviso de sempre e o livro de DCAT. – disse Tiago, sem nem se preocupar.

- Você não se preocupa se pode ser o monitor-chefe? – perguntou Lilian.

- Que louco me faria monitor-chefe? – perguntou ele.

- Que eu me lembre você chama Dumbledore de louco pelo menos duas vezes por semana. – disse a ruiva.

Tiago só deu de ombros.

- Abre logo essa carta menino. – disse Mirian.

- Já que vocês insistem. – disse o moreno abrindo a carta. – O livro de DCAT parece decente. E Dumbledore merece ser internado.

Miriam pulou e abraçou o filho, Richard apenas bagunçou ou arrumou o cabelo dele. Lilian olhava pra ele com olhos arregalados, com seu próprio distintivo na mão.

* * *

- Eu esperava que fosse o Remo. – disse Lilian quando eles terminaram de arrumar as coisas para poderem ir para Hogwarts.

- Seria o candidato ideal, se não fosse seu problema mensal. – disse ele. – Acho que o próximo da lista era eu.

- Como se o castelo não ficasse mais calmo nestes dias. – disse Lilian.

- Isso porque estamos com sono.

- Queria saber o motivo. – disse ela olhando para ele, mas sem esperar uma resposta. – Não pode ser porque jogam cartas ou discutem suas brincadeiras durante a noite toda.

- Na verdade passamos as noites de lua cheia com Remo. – disse ele tranquilamente.

Lilian bateu com a canela na cama.

- Como, por Merlin, vocês fazem isso? – perguntou ela. – Lobisomens são extremamente perigosos para humanos.

- Precisamente. Para humanos.

- Não me digam que vocês se tornaram animagos.

- Não digo. – falou ele se transformando no cervo, logo voltando.

- Vocês são loucos. – disse ela. – Até Pettigrew?

- Sim, ele é um rato e nos ajuda como batedor e espião. Sirius é um cachorro bem grande. Eu e ele controlamos o lobisomem. Remo diz que as transformações ficaram menos sofridas desde que o acompanhamos.

- Quem consegue se transformar com 17 anos e sem orientação. – perguntou a ruiva incrédula.

- Fazemos isso desde os 15. – disse ele. – Acho que só não fizemos antes porque tínhamos que ajudar Rabicho.

- Então esse é o motivo destes apelidos. – Tiago sorriu, adorava o fato dela ser tão inteligente.

- Só não pode contar pra ninguém. Maria pode. – disse ele. – Além de ser ilegal, não queremos nos gabar disso, e chamaria atenção para o Aluado.

- Era a última coisa que eu queria era inflar mais o ego de vocês. – disse a monitora.


	12. Quando Hogwarts Descobre

Capítulo 12 – Quando Hogwarts Descobre

Tiago e Lilian estavam parados em frente à Estação de King Cross. Eles estavam indo para sua última viagem para Hogwarts, pelo menos como alunos.

Mas não era isso que os fez parar ali. Não. Eles estavam ali se preparando para se passar como um casal para toda a escola. Onde todos conheciam duas brigas.

- Pronta? – perguntou o moreno.

- Tem com está realmente pronta pra isso? – devolveu ela.

- Não, mas é a forma mais rápida para a notícia chegar a todos. Haverá muitas versões, mas é melhor que escrever para o Profeta.

Lilian respirou fundo e disse:

- Vamos logo.

Tiago passou a mão pela cintura de Lilian e os dois seguiram empurrando suas malas.

Como bruxos maiores de idade, eles chegaram sozinhos ali. Mas antes tinham passado na casa dos pais da ruiva. Quem não gostou disso foi Petúnia, mas Lilian não se importava mais. Ela não seria um empecilho para o plano.

Lilian se forçou a colocar um sorriso no rosto pouco antes de passarem pela barreira.

Pouca gente deu atenção para o casal assim que eles entraram.

Mas logo os alunos começaram a reparar e a cochichar.

Tiago sentiu Lilian ficar tensa.

- Era isso que esperávamos. – disse ele ao seu ouvido dando um beijinho na sua bochecha. – Agora vamos ter que esperar alguém tomar coragem e vir nos perguntar, ou para nossos amigos. Aposto que assim que voltarmos da reunião já terá um monte de gente passado pela cabine do Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Maria perguntando por nós.

- Acredito que isso vai ser mais provável. – disse ela. – Ainda mais as viúvas Potter. Nem quero pensar o que elas podem fazer comigo.

- Elas não farão nada. – disse Tiago. – Primeiro, nunca tive nada sério com nenhuma delas para elas pensarem que podem agira assim. Segundo, elas têm medo de você. Alguém que controla os Marotos é alguém perigosa. E por último, você tem esse brilhante distintivo no peito e pode dar detenções para elas. Imagina você as mandando lavar banheiros sem varinhas.

Lilian deu um sorrisinho maroto. Ela podia fazer isso. Ainda mais se pegasse ideias e algumas detenções antigas do quarteto terrível.

Eles entraram no trem e seguiram para a cabine que normalmente os Marotos ficavam. Não foi surpresa encontrar Remo ali.

- Devo esperar ser emboscado durante as rondas pra saber o que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou ele.

- Claro. – disse Tiago.

Eles ficaram ali até que Maria chegou para marcar a cabine. Não que precisassem.

A reunião foi tranquila. Dumbledore e os professores vinham escolhendo monitores com mais afinidade ao lado da luz na guerra. Claro que alguns se ressentiram por ter dois monitores chefes da Grifinória. Claro que todos esperavam que Lilian fosse escolhida.

Tiago ganhou algumas das meninas com sua simpatia, e isso fez com que alguns dos meninos fechassem a cara.

- Alguma pergunta? – disse Tiago.

- É verdade... – começou uma das meninas da Lufa-Lufa do quinto ano.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu e Lilian nos casamos. – disse ele. – Não, é mentira. Não estamos sobre influencia de poção ou feitiço. Sim, é verdade que brigávamos, mas era parte da mentira. E não, é mentira que temos um acordo pré-nupcial de qualquer natureza.

- Mas alguma coisa? – perguntou Lilian.

Ninguém mais se manifestou.

Quando chegaram na cabine encontraram um Pedro rindo, um Sirius descabelado, e uma Maria emburrada com a varinha na mão.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. – disse Lilian. – Pettigrew está rindo dos dois. Maria está emburrada com as perguntas. E Sirius, quantas você beijou antes de responder as perguntas?

- Só duas. – disse ele. – Mas só uma se lembrou de perguntar.

O resto da viagem foi tranquilo. As pessoas ficaram intimidadas com o casal e ninguém mais fez perguntas. Mas isso não impedia as pessoas de ficarem olhando para dentro da cabine.

Toda vez que Tiago percebia que Lilian ficava mal por isso, dava um jeito de distrair ela, contado alguma coisa da lua de mel para os outros.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Os três monitores saíram para ajudar os alunos no desembarque.

Tiago e Lilian ficaram para trás para poder verificar se não tinha ninguém atrasado.

Encontraram uma menina loira brigando para tirar a mala do bagageiro.

- Pode deixar ai. – disse Tiago. – Eu pego pra você. Elas serão levadas pra dentro por outras pessoas.

- Ah, obrigada. – disse a menina. – Meu nome é Victoria Camp.

- Eu sou Tiago, e essa é Lilian. – disse o moreno. – Somos monitores-chefes, qualquer coisa é só procurar pela gente. Agora se apresse Vicky, você não pode perder os barcos.

- Valeu. – disse a menina correndo pra fora.

- Nem uma caloura você perdoa. – disse Lilian brincando.

- Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. – ele se defendeu.

- Eu sei. Ela não faz seu estilo.

* * *

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

* * *

Quando entraram no salão principal, puderam sentir que todos falavam deles. Mas como eles não demoraram muito, não puderam falar que tinham feito um desvio.

O jantar passou de forma normal. Um novo professor de DCAT. Aparentemente o último pegou alergia e está mais empolado que pipoca quente.

No salão comunal, eles mandaram todos para seus dormitórios.

- E vocês? – perguntou Sirius. – Vão usar o salão vazio para namorar?

- É uma boa ideia. – disse Tiago, sabendo que tinha muita gente ouvindo. – Mas vamos ter que esperar a Tia Mimi, ela pediu pra gente esperar por ela aqui.

- Só não comecem a próxima geração dos Potter no sofá daqui. – disse o Maroto.

Minerva não demorou pra chegar.

- Fizemos tudo certinho hoje, tia Mimi? – perguntou Tiago na maior cara de pau.

- Surpreendentemente. – disse ela. – Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar com vocês. Me sigam.

Eles foram para um quadro que não existia até o ano passado.

- Aliança. – disse a professora. – Esse é o quarto de vocês.

- Quarto? - perguntou eles juntos.

- Vocês são casados, precisam de um quarto pra vocês. – disse ela acenando para eles entrarem.

Assim que a porta se fechou. Ela voltou a falar.

- Já foi mais comum casamentos antes do fim da escola, então temos quarto de casais. E achamos que seria mais fácil para vocês, para o casamento falso. Devo alertar que somente vocês dois, eu e o diretor podemos entrar aqui. E cada um tem uma senha diferente. Claro que vocês vão ter que escolher a de vocês depois. Isso é para que nenhum aluno possa inadvertidamente entrar e ver o que não deve. Sei que não seria o caso de vocês, mas é a regra geral e deve se aplicar a vocês. Não existe mais a cama de vocês no dormitório.

- Bom, pelo menos você não vai ser interrogada toda noite. – disse Tiago.

- Era pra ser um alivio? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sei que pode ser difícil para vocês. Mas confio em vocês. – disse a professora.

- Pode deixar. – falou Tiago.

- Por isso ele foi escolhido monitor-chefe. Digo pra ficar perto de mim e essas coisas? – Lilian estava curiosa.

- Acho que foi o contrario. Tiago sempre foi um bom candidato ao cargo, mesmo com a lista de detenções. Isso serviu para ele ser o seu marido. – disse a professora antes de deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Parece que nossa lua de mel serviu como teste. – disse Tiago recebendo um tapa da esposa.


	13. A Primeira Reação

Capítulo 13 – A Primeira Reação

Lilian acordou, mas não sentiu Tiago ao seu lado. Normalmente ele a esperava acordar.

Mas ali era Hogwarts, podia ter alguns hábitos diferentes ali. Ela tinha.

Ela o encontrou já pronto para o dia sentado em uma poltrona.

- Nunca achei que você fosse madrugador. – disse ela. – Vocês sempre se atrasavam para as aulas.

- Acordar cedo e demorar para ir para aula são duas coisas diferentes. – disse ele. – Mas o que me acordou não foi isso. Tenho algo para mostrar para você. Mas antes melhor você tomar seu banho.

Lilian correu para o banho, mas era uma comum ter Tiago sério assim.

Assim que ela ficou pronta o moreno mostrou dois objetos à mesa, um tecido prateado e um pergaminho com aspecto de usado.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Um é uma herança de família, que usei muito aqui. A outra é uma relíquia marota. – disse ele. – Qual você quer ver primeiro?

- Ter uma escolha me assusta. – disse ela. – a coisa marota.

- Coisa, ela diz. – reclamou Tiago para ele mesmo. – Bom, você escolheu o Mapa do Maroto.

- Mapa? Vindo de vocês posso esperar tudo. – disse a monitora. – mas cadê as informações?

- Acha mesmo que íamos fazer um mapa maravilhoso como esse e deixar qualquer um olhar?

Lilian pegou a varinha e tentou vários feitiços, mas nada aconteceu.

- Precisa de uma senha. – disse ela finalmente. – algo engenhoso, mas que poucos pensariam. E não seria nada óbvio.

- Você está certa. – disse Tiago pegando a varinha dela. – Juro Solenemente Não Fazer Nada de Bom.

- Só vocês mesmo. - disse ela vendo as linhas preencherem o mapa. – Isso é isso que eu to vendo.

- Sim, essas são as pessoas, fantasmas e qualquer ser aqui no castelo. - Disse Tiago.

- Era pra gente estar aqui. – disse ela apontando para o salão comunal.

- Essa parte ficou um pouco ilegível. – disse ele. – muita gente. Mas como não conhecíamos essa sala, ela não está no mapa.

- Vou ser repetitiva, mas isso é muito engenhoso.

- Achou que erámos apenas encrenqueiros?

Lilian analisou o mapa por algum tempo. E depois virou sua atenção para o tecido.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela.

- Isso é uma herança da minha família. Meu pai diz que está nela a gerações. – disse ele puxando o tecido e sumindo.

- Uma capa de invisibilidade? – perguntou ela impressionada.

- Isso mesmo. – disse ele, tirando o capuz.

- Você pode andar por ai, sem ser visto, vendo onde estão todos? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – disse a cabeça flutuante. - o mapa foi necessário depois que decidimos acompanhar Remo.

- Você já me seguiu. – disse ela. Não era uma pergunta.

- Sim, apenas duas vezes, em momentos que achei que era necessário.

Lilian pegou sua mochila e saiu com raiva do quarto.

Tiago suspirou.

- Ela reagiu melhor que esperava. – disse ele apagando o mapa, e colocando a capa no bolso. – Nenhum feitiço.

* * *

A ruiva saiu caminhando pelo castelo. Ela precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Sabia que Tiago a seguia pelo castelo. Mas que ele poderia ter usado para espia-la no banheiro, ou mesmo usado para coisas ilegais.

Coisas ilegais, ela teve que rir deste pensamento. Claro que ele usava para coisas ilegais, afinal eram os Marotos. Animagia, fugas do castelo, eram coisas ilegais.

Se ela pode notar que havia rotas para fora do colégio.

Mas ela tinha que reconhecer que eles não eram tão malvados assim. A convivência mostrou que eles apenas fingiam não ter crescido. Ainda mais agora que eles estavam envolvidos nesta coisa estúpida desta Lei.

Ela decidiu que tinha agido com a cabeça quente. Tiago não estava mentindo para ela mais, e podia nem ter mostrado isso para ela.

Seguiu para o salão principal, onde poderia encontrar o marido.

- Já brigou com o maridinho? – perguntou uma voz conhecida e zombeteira.

- Não, não briguei com Tiago. E mesmo que brigasse, isso não seria da sua conta. Snape. – respondeu ela.

- E o que você estaria fazendo aqui nesta hora? – perguntou o sonserino.

- Deveres de monitoria. – disse ela simplesmente. – Calouros sempre se perdem nos primeiros dias. Aliás, eu que devia perguntar o que você está fazendo no corredor do quinto andar. Longe da sua sala comunal, do salão principal, da biblioteca ou da enfermaria antes mesmo da primeira aula?

- Eu... Eu... Estava te procurando. Queria saber se essa coisa de casamento e de verdade.

- Podia ter tentado perguntar como qualquer outro. – disse Lilian. – E sim, estou casada e muito bem casada. Não, já pedi para testarem poções do amor, feitiços e maldições. Estou limpa e consciente dos meus atos. Mais algumas coisa.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender disso. – disse Snape. – Ninguém muda como você acha.

- Discordo. Eu costumava ter um amigo, agora não reconheço mais ele.

Lilian saiu com um sorriso vitorioso, deixando Snape espumando de raiva pra trás.

Chegando no salão, ela encontrou os marotos já comendo. Obviamente o maior prato era do menor deles. Menor em altura pensou ela.

- Bom dia meninos. – disse ela se sentando e dando um selinho em Tiago. – Alguém viu a Maria?

- Não. – disse Sirius rispidamente.

- Ela veio com a gente até metade do capitulo e subiu de volta. – disse Remo. – Esqueceu algo no quarto. Logo ela vem.

- O que deu no Sirius? – ela perguntou.

- A Vicky deu um chute na canela dele. – disse Tiago. – Ela veio conversar comigo e ele a chamou de anã loira.

- Sirius. – reclamou Lilian. – Não trate uma garota assim.

- Ela é muito nova. Nunca pegaria uma menina desta idade.

- Hoje ela pode ter 11, Almofadinhas, mas não pra sempre. – disse Tiago.

- Não rogue praga. – disse ele.

- Não é praga, e realidade. – Disse Lilian. – Eu to casada com Tiago depois de anos dizendo que não teria nada com ele.

- Entendi. – disse o animago.

- O que te deu? – perguntou Tiago só pra ela escutar.

- Encontrei Snape no caminho. – disse ela. – e já cuidei dele.

- Ok. – disse ele.


	14. Antídoto

Capítulo 14 – Antidoto

Os professores pareceram não se preocupar com o casamento de Tiago e Lilian. Não era sempre que alguém casava ainda no castelo, mas não era um evento completamente raro.

Somente Slughorn ficou um tanto chateado.

- Pensei que estaria presente quando esse milagre. – disse ele.

- Foi uma cerimônia pequena. – disse Lilian, sem jeito. – E planejada as pressas.

- Sem contar que foi no dia da Festa no ministério. – disse Tiago. – Nunca colocaríamos você em uma situação constrangedora de ter que escolher entre eventos importantes.

- Oh, que atencioso de vocês. – disse o professor sem muita convicção.

- Sem contar que estávamos planejando pedir permissão para o diretor para realizar uma festa aqui. Já que nem todos os nossos amigos puderam comparecer. – disse Lilian.

Se Tiago ficou surpreso não demonstrou.

- E claro que você é um dos primeiros da nossa lista. – disse Tiago.

- Não seria o primeiro. – disse o professor mais animado.

- Tem o diretor e a Tia Mimi. – disse o maroto. – Ai vem você.

- Bem, sendo eles os que tiverem na minha frente, tudo bem. – ele estava satisfeito agora.

- E claro, não esqueceremos os abacaxis açucarados. – completou Lilian.

Eles deixaram as masmorras e logo estavam sozinhos.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Isso foi você mentindo para o professor. – respondeu ele. – Agora teremos que fazer uma festa ou pelo menos tentar.

Mas a pior reação começou a ser do corpo docente, mais precisamente das garotas do sexto e sétimo anos.

Elas eram vistas por todo o caminho que o casal fazia. Algumas vezes sozinhas. Outras em grupo. E isso já estava irritando o maroto e constrangendo a ruiva.

* * *

Tiago, então, aproveitou que Lilian estava na aula de Aritmancia para confrontar um destes grupos.

Ele chegou de surpresa perto delas.

- Boa Tarde, Senhoritas. – disse ele assustando as meninas. – Esse é um estranho lugar para um encontro casual. Algumas pessoas podem ver isso com maus olhos, e acreditar que vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa.

- E que... estávamos... bem.. indo... – disse uma delas.

- Queríamos encontrar você sozinho. – disse outra de forma mais segura.

- Me encontram, ou melhor, eu encontrei vocês. – disse ele estufando o peito para mostrar o distintivo. – O que querem comigo.

Algumas meninas se encolheram na certeza de que estavam encrencadas. Mas a menina que parecia ser a líder, e que tinha falado antes, voltou a falar.

- Não aceitamos o seu casamento com aquela lá. – disse ela.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido a opinião de vocês. – disse o moreno com os olhos semicerrados, intimidadores.

- Mas... mas... – disse a líder. – E que... achamos que você está sobre o efeito de um poção do amor.

- Dumbledore não acredita nisso, e vocês se acham mais espertas que ele? – disse ele e não sem esperar respostas continuou. – Todos sabiam que eu estava atrás de Lilian há muito tempo, isso invalida essa hipótese, sem contar que já namoramos escondido por um ano. Acredito que se tivesse sobre efeito de poção do amor, feitiço de compulsão ou qualquer coisa assim eu iria querer escancarar isso para todos.

- Não se ela pedisse pra você. – disse a menina.

Tiago gargalhou.

- Já viu alguém sobre efeito de poção do amor? – ele perguntou. – Obviamente não. Então vocês não tem a mínima noção de como uma pessoa assim reage, não conseguem esconder o fato de estar apaixonado. Vocês teriam descoberto na primeira semana. Então por favor, parem de seguir a gente. Ou poderemos agir de forma mais energética.

Ele se virou e seguiu seu caminho sem ver as meninas tremendo.

* * *

Tiago encontrou Slug no corujal, no sábado. Ele sabia que o professor mandava muitas corujas toda semana, para os membros já formados de seu Clube.

Era uma oportunidade de ouro para ele perder.

- Bom dia. Professor. – disse ele assustando o mestre de poções. – Muita gente prefere mandar cartas sábado de manhã. Sabe, pode contar toda a semana.

- Só estou respondendo algumas correspondências. – disse o professor como se estivesse defendendo de alguma acusação.

- Para um professor tão querido, teria muita correspondência. Acho que Dumbledore deve ter mais, mas também ele é o diretor. Mais gente deve querer falar com ele.

- Você tem toda razão. – disse o professor. – E quando será a festa. Já encomendei minhas vestes.

- Ainda não falamos para Dumbledore. – disse ele. – Estamos terminando os detalhes para chegar com tudo pronto para ele, sabe assim ele não terá menos chance de recusar.

- Bem pensado. – disse Ele.

- Só estamos tendo problemas com algumas meninas que acham que estamos sobre poção do amor. – disse ele como se achasse aquela ideia absurda. – elas podem causar confusão na festa.

- Seria terrível. – disse Slug.

- Também acho. Estávamos até pensando em tomar um antidoto para ela, mas com certeza alguém ia alegar que a melhor aluna de poções saberia facilmente alterar um poção para parecer outra e não ter o efeito esperado. Seria interessante que alguém pudesse fazer o antidoto para nós, sem nossa intervenção. Duas doses seria bom, mesmo que as pessoas que fizessem só soubesse de uma. Mas agora tenho que ir. Lilian pode ficar preocupada se eu não aparecer logo.

Ele entregou uma carta na sua coruja e saiu.

- Você deixou cair algo. – disse Slug pegando um pergaminho no chão.

- Não é meu. – disse Tiago com uma piscadinha cúmplice.

Slug olhou para o papel e viu uma lista de nome de meninas. Agora ele percebeu que devia ter chamado o rapaz para seu grupo. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante. Mas agora que está casado com sua favorita...

* * *

Dumbledore chamou atenção de todos durante um jantar alguns dias depois.

- Chegou ao meu conhecimento que alguns alunos estão distraídos com um evento recente. Um matrimônio entre dois de seus colegas desfocou a atenção de alguns. Sendo assim, nosso querido professor de poções pediu para alguns de seus melhores preparadores de poções para preparar uma especial. Um antidoto para uma poção que acreditam que possa estar influenciando o casal. Por favor, Sr e Sra Potter, aqui a frente.

Tiago e Lilian se apresentaram ao professor. Ele confiante, ela confusa.

Algumas meninas começaram a sorrir. A perfeita Lilian Evans seria desmascarada.

Professor Dumbledore conjurou dois copos e pegou a poção com Slug.

Algumas pessoas engasgaram quando viram que os dois iam tomar.

- Melhor não correr nenhum risco. – disse o diretor.

Lilian ainda desconfiada, mas decidida tomou a poção. Enquanto Tiago apreciou o gosto da poção.

- Algum efeito? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Poderia ter um pouco mais de doce. – disse Tiago. – Mas acho que destruir um amor, mesmo que falso seja algo amargo.

- Nada. – disse Lilian.

Mesmo assim muita gente ainda estava olhando para eles com atenção.

Para acabar de vez com as suspeitas, Tiago puxou Lilian para um beijo.

Não foi nada selvagem, mas foi o suficiente para provar a todos que não havia poção envolvida.

Quando se separaram, Lilian encostou a cabeça no peito de Tiago.

- Acho que provamos que não estamos sobre efeito de poção nenhuma. – disse o maroto. – Podemos ir?

- Claro. – disse o diretor. – Todos deviam ter a chance de viver um amor assim.


	15. Primeira Tentativa

Capítulo 15 – Primeira Tentativa

- Por que você está acordando tão cedo. – perguntou Lilian, ao notar a movimentação no quarto. – O Sol ainda nem saiu.

- Vou treinar um pouco. – disse ele mostrando a vassoura. – Marquei a seleção para hoje, mas quero voar um pouco sozinho antes. Esse é o único horário que tenho.

- Não tem problema para se você ser monitor-chefe e capitão do time de quadribol? – disse a ruiva com sono.

- Acredito que não. – disse ele. – Monitor-chefe comanda mais que faz. Então acho que posso passar algum tempo no ar sem que o castelo caia.

- Claro, você seria o responsável por isso, caso acontecesse. E mais seguro, você no estádio então.

Tiago só deu de ombros. Afinal ela estava certa.

Ele saiu do quarto no mesmo instante que Lilian voltou a dormir.

Muitos o achavam fascinado por quadribol. Mas a verdade que ele tinha mais gosto por voar que pelo esporte em si. Tanto que ele não tinha um time preferido.

Ele passou mais de uma hora voando, treinando algumas manobras. Nem todas de artilheiro. Sempre é bom conhecer todas as posições para poder comandar melhor o time.

Ele voltou para o quarto e encontrou Lilian enrolada nas cobertas. Tomou um banho rápido para tirar o suor do corpo.

- Acorda preguiçosa. – chamou ele. – Você precisa se levantar, hoje tem aula.

Lilian reclamou, mas se levantou e foi para o banheiro. De onde saiu pronta.

Eles encontraram os calouros na sala. Vicky logo foi falar com eles.

- Vocês tem certeza que não tem um caminho melhor para o salão principal? As escadas sempre nos confundem. – disse a loira.

- Demora mesmo para descobrir como elas agem. – disse Lilian. – E temos aqui um especialista em passagens secretas.

- Sim, sei quase todas. – disse Tiago.

- Não conhece todas? – perguntou Lilian.

- Prefiro acreditar que sempre tem algo novo no castelo para descobrir. Vamos?

- Espero que seja melhor que o Black. Ele mandou dois colegas nossos da Lufa-lufa para a torre norte, quando eles queriam ir para a biblioteca. – disse Vicky.

- Eu sou um monitor. – disse Tiago. – Não posso ficar mais com essas brincadeiras. Sem contar que vocês são da minha casa. Não aprontaria assim com vocês, ainda mais arriscando perder pontos para Grifinória.

- Você nunca ligou pra isso. – Disse Lilian só para ele ouvir.

- Uma coisa sou eu perder os pontos, que consigo recuperar. Outra completamente diferente seria eu causar alguém da minha casa perder. – respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

Em poucos minutos estavam todos sentados na mesa da Grifinória no salão principal.

* * *

Lilian estava sentada nas arquibancadas do estádio com Maria. Era a primeira vez que assistia um teste de quadribol.

Para alguém como ela que não era fascinada pelo esporte era uma coisa um pouco monótona. Os jogos eram até legais, ainda mais quando seu time vencia.

Mas ela pode ver como Dumbledore acreditou que Tiago seria um bom monitor-chefe.

Em campo ele era um líder nato. Sabia ser firme, mas não era ditador. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo a mais severa critica era aceita como construtiva.

Mas ela não foi a única a perceber isso. Um bando de garotas ainda insistia em torcer para ele. Isso seria normal, mas algumas passavam dos limites com gritos um tanto quanto sugestivos.

- Oferecidas. – reclamou Lilian.

- Elas sempre foram assim. – disse Maria, que costumava ver alguns treinos, pois achava que era melhor que ficar enfurnada na biblioteca. – Sem contar que elas são fãs.

- Não me incomodo com as fãs, o problema são as extremistas. – disse Lilian. – Elas não respeitam nada. E podem causar problemas. E elas têm que entender que agora ele está casado, e não com uma namoradinha que ele trocaria por elas.

- Sei. – disse Maria, sabendo que aquilo estava mais para ciúmes.

Lilian desviou o olhar das fãs e encontrou o grupo do primeiro ano. Parecia ser um grupo unido. Que seria bom para eles.

Uma pena que ela ficava mais tempo com Snape do que com seus companheiros de casa, ou de qualquer outra casa. Agora ela podia ter mais amigos.

Aos poucos o número de participantes do teste foi diminuindo. Ainda mais que havia só uma vaga para artilheiro e uma para goleiro.

Tiago finalmente simulou um jogo com os artilheiros. Separou duas duplas para ver quem ficaria com a vaga. O goleiro já estava decidido.

Usaram meio campo apenas. O capitão queria ver a interação entre jogadores e sua capacidade de bloquear e sair rápido para um ataque.

Durante os primeiros cinco minutos tudo estava normal. Os jogadores jogavam bem, Lilian tinha notado que um se destacava. Claro que estava longe do nível de Tiago, mas poderia se dar bem no time.

Foi quando um dos jogadores errou um gol, e ficou se lamentando. E não viu um balaço vindo à sua direção.

Tiago viu, e voou rapidamente para o jogador. Ele estava vendo o jogo perto das balizas, então chegou rápido.

Mas isso fez com que o jogador se assustasse. E perdesse o controle de sua vassoura.

Os dois ziguezaguearam um pouco e acabaram abatendo numa das balizas.

Tiago acenou indicando que estava tudo bem e que era um acidente normal de jogo.

Mas Lilian estava mais atenta. E percebeu que seu braço esquerdo estava apoiado no cabo da vassoura.

Enquanto a torcida vibrou pelo capitão, ela se preocupou.

- Ele se machucou. – disse Lilian para Maria, de forma que só ela pudesse ouvir.

- Ele me parece bem. Está até sorrindo. – disse a amiga.

- Ele seria capaz de estar rindo mesmo sobre Cruciatus. – disse Remo, assustando as duas.

- Isso é o que me preocupa. – Lilian voltou a olhar para Tiago.

Assim acabou o teste. E o jogador acidentado, não foi escolhido. Afinal ninguém ia querer um jogador que se distrai por errar algo. E também não era o melhor. Uma menina do quarto ano ficou com a vaga.

Lilian correu para Tiago.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, quando eles ficaram sozinhos.

- Claro, que estou. – disse ele, com um sorriso. – Montei um bom time, sofri um pequeno acidente, tenho certeza de que quebrei pelo menos uns dez ossos da minha mão, alguns ligamentos se romperam e está doendo.

- E o que está esperando para ir para a enfermaria?

- Os primeiros anos irem para o castelo. – disse ele. – Não quero que eles achem que voar é muito mais perigoso que realmente é.

- Vamos logo, então. Eles já foram. – disse ela emocionada por ele se preocupar com outros, ou pelo menos usar essa desculpa.

Tiago saiu da enfermaria com a mão esquerda quase toda enfeixada. Os ossos foram remendados rapidamente, mas os ligamentos e músculos rompidos precisavam de mais tempo para curar. Mas em dois dias ele estaria sem nada.

- Podia ser a direita. – disse Sirius, encontrando o casal no caminho para a torre. – Assim teria uma desculpa para não entregar os deveres.

- Que deveres? Aqueles que foram dados antes dele se machucar? – perguntou Lilian. – Os professores sabem que ele teve tempo antes para fazer.

- Assim você acaba com as minhas esperanças. – disse o moreno.

- Como se você se preocupasse. – disse Tiago. – não faz os deveres mesmo com tudo bem, imagina com mão levemente estragada.

- Assim você me magoa. – disse Sirius.

- Como se você se importasse com o que os outros pensam. – retrucou Tiago.

- Verdade. – disse ele dando de ombros. – Os pombinhos têm planos para hoje a noite?

- Temos deveres de monitoria. – disse Lilian. – tenho que vigiar uma detenção e o Tiago tem que fazer ronda.

- Pensei que os chefes podiam se abster de fazer algumas tarefas.

- Abster? Desde quando você sabe essa palavra? – perguntou Lilian.

- Aluado. – respondeu ele. – Mas você não me respondeu.

- Podemos sim, mas é melhor usar isso quando necessário. – disse Tiago. – Lua Cheia, por exemplo.

- Vocês são expertos. – disse Sirius. – Nada melhor que ter um jantar ao luar.

Sirius saiu correndo quando Lilian puxou sua varinha.

* * *

A ruiva andava pelos corredores vazios. Ela estava voltando para a torre. Sabia que havia outras formas melhores de punir alguém do que polir troféus.

Foi quando ela escutou gemidos no segundo andar. Mais um casal estava se encontrando fora de horário.

Ela foi aplicar as regras, afinal ela era monitora.

Não foi a sua surpresa ao reconhecer os cabelos arrepiados. Tiago estava se agarrando com uma Corvinal que estava na sua torcida hoje.

Ela ficou paralisada. Tiago não poderia fazer isso com ela. Tudo bem que o casamento deles era de fachada, mas isso não justificava ele ficar se agarrando com outras garotas por ai.

Mas algo chamou sua atenção. A mão esquerda dele subindo pela saia da menina. Ela não queria saber onde a mão ia parar, mas havia algo estranho naquela mão.

Primeiro a ausência da aliança, e outra ainda mais gritante que fez com que ela reparasse na pequena peça de ouro. Não havia uma faixa ali.

Ela não esperava que as pessoas fossem tão baixas para acabar com o casamento delas.

- Vocês dois me sigam. – disse ela assustando os dois pelo seu tom frio.

- Lilian, eu posso explicar. – disse Tiago.

- Não será a mim que você vai explicar. – disse a monitora.

- Nem precisava. – disse a menina. – Acho que está obvio.

- Está mais que obvio. – disse Lilian. – Mas estar nos corredores há essa hora pode gerar perda de pontos. Vamos logo, a sala da McGonagall é aqui perto.

- Nos não precisamos disso, minha querida. – disse Tiago. – Somos todos monitores.

- Não me chame assim. – disse a ruiva, e ela pode ver um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto da menina.

Ela sacou a varinha e mandou-os irem andando.

- Srta Evans, o que temos aqui? – disse a professora ao abrir a porta.

- Encontrei esses dois se agarrando no corredor do segundo andar. – disse Lilian.

Minerva ficou horrorizada com essa informação.

- E não se preocupe. – disse Lilian. – Não é o que parece. Logo esse mistério se resolve.

Lilian olhou para o relógio. Em poucos segundos alguém bateu à porta.

Era Tiago.

- Parece que temos um impostor. – disse o recém-chegado.

- Sim, você. – disse o Tiago que estava há mais tempo no recinto, sacando a varinha.

Os feitiços começaram rapidamente.

O Tiago, que Lilian achava que era o errado, lançou o primeiro feitiço.

O outro não se defendeu, mas Lilian pode jurar que ele estava a um metro de distância de onde estava no momento do tiro. E ele revidou lançando três feitiços diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

O menino estava desacordado, amarrado e com certeza, silenciado. Se Lilian não estava errada pelos feitiços que seu marido tinha lançado.

- Teremos uma explicação para isso tudo? – perguntou a professora já com a varinha na mão.

Tiago guardou a sua.

- Eu voltei para o quarto e não encontrei Lilian. Voltei para ver onde ela estava. – Lilian sabia que ele tinha usado o Mapa, mas a professora não poderia saber disso. Mas como ele poderia chegar tão rápido ela não sabia.

- Eu sabia que esse não era o Tiago. – disse Lilian. – Ele tinha se machucado no treino hoje. E poucas pessoas sabiam disso.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Minerva para a menina, mas ela não respondeu.

- Podemos esperar a poção passar. – disse Lilian, ela sabia bem que era Polissuco. Slug sempre mostrava essa poção no começo do sexto ano, e com certeza alguém poderia ter pegado.

A tensão se espalhou pelo ar. Até que o menino começou a voltar a sua forma original. Era um menino da Lufa-lufa. Que logo foi acordado e interrogado.

- Um menino me deu e disse que assim ela se apaixonaria por mim. – disse ele.

- Quem? – perguntou a professora.

- Eu não vi o rosto. Só me deu as instruções.

Corvinal e Lufa-lufa perderam cinquenta pontos e os dois receberam detenção.

- Quem será que fez isso? – perguntou Lilian para Tiago enquanto eles voltavam para a torre.

- Alguém que quer acabar com esse casamento. Tenho vários suspeitos, mas ninguém que posso realmente dizer que foi. – respondeu ele, mesmo tendo certeza que tinha sido um sonserino que não gosta de lavar cabelos.


	16. Alguém tem um novidade?

Capítulo 16 – Alguém Tem uma Novidade?

A história de que alguém tinha tentado separar o casal maravilha se espalhou rapidamente. Ninguém realmente soube o que aconteceu, mas especulações foram se tornando cada vez mais elaboradas e mirabolantes.

A mais aceita era que um menino tentou seduzir Lilian e uma menina levou Tiago para ver e houve um duelo.

Claro que os envolvidos não diziam nada. Só deixavam todos saber que o casamento ainda estava firme.

Tanto que era comum ver os pombinhos sentados à mesa de refeição, grudados.

Aquela manhã foi diferente. Tiago foi parado por alguns membros do time de quadribol e pediu para que Lilian fosse à frente. Sabia que ela não gostava de discutir esse assunto.

Ela desceu com Maria, Remo e Pedro.

Ela viu o menor dos marotos amontoar um monte de comida no prato.

- Você sabe que a comida não vai fugir? – perguntou ela.

- Mas eu gosto de tudo isso. – disse ele com a boca cheia.

- Assim fico até enjoada. – ela falou, afastando o prato de perto dela.

- Só Pontas e Almofadinhas fazem ele se comportar. – disse Remo.

-Claroelesroubamminhacomida. –Pedro comendo mais rápido tentou falar.

-Você ta tentando se matar de novo, Rabicho. – Sirius pegou uma panqueca do prato dele. – Já te dissemos que você não precisa comer tudo que tem a sua frente, pelo menos não ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi Amor. – disse Tiago, ao perceber que muita gente estava de olho neles, e deu um selinho nela. – Já acabou?

- Nem comecei. – respondeu ela, olhando para o prato vazio, evitando olhar para Pedro.

- Você sabe que não pode ficar sem comer. – Tiago pegou algumas torradas, passou geleia de amora e ofereceu para ela.

Ela comeu a primeira, meio a contra gosto, mas comeu todas as que ele tinha preparado para ela.

* * *

Tiago estava no treino de quadribol. Ele estava se esforçando muito para manter a taça de quadribol com a Minerva.

Ele estava feliz com o time, mesmo eles reclamando de ter que acordar cedo para um treino em pleno domingo.

- Não reclamem. – disse ele. – Assim teremos mais tranquilidade para treinar. E vocês terão mais tempo para fazer o que quiserem depois.

- Mas é domingo. – disse o goleiro.

- Reclama mais que eu faço isso todo fim de semana. – falou o capitão cessando com a choradeira.

Assim que acabou o treino, Lilian, Maria e Remo se aproximaram de Tiago e Sirius, que estavam conversando no meio do campo.

Os outros jogadores já haviam se dirigido para o castelo.

Tiago achou estranha a reação dos três que caminhavam na sua direção. Maria quase dava pulinhos, Remo tinha um sorriso maroto e Lilian estava séria.

- O que aconteceu para o lobinho estar com esse sorriso? – perguntou Sirius. – Ele é pior com a gente quando ta desde jeito.

- Vai ter passeio em Hogsmeade em duas semanas. – Lilian despejou com rapidez.

- Não tem toda vez? – perguntou Sirius.

Tiago deu um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

- Já discutimos isso Lily. – ele falou pegando em suas mãos. – Vamos em grupo, fingindo como sempre.

Ela desfez a cara fechada.

- Eu sei.

- Então Lily. Quer ir para Hogsmeade comigo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não tem jeito. Aceito. – disse ela.

- Sabia que um dia você aceitaria. - disse ele montando na sua vassoura e acelerando.

Lilian logo o seguiu.

- Desde quando Lilian voa tão bem em uma vassoura? – perguntou Maria.

- Que vassoura? –Sirius disse mostrando a sua. – Pelo que eu vi só tinha a minha e do Pontas aqui.

- Ela está voando sem vassoura mesmo. – disse Remo.

- Mais um poder? – murmurou Maria. – Nem quero ver os filhos destes dois.

* * *

Lilian adormeceu enquanto escrevia uma tarefa. Quando acordou percebeu que era hora do jantar.

Saiu correndo e quase derrubou os primeiranistas que voltavam do salão principal.

- Que correria é essa Lilian? – perguntou Vicky. Seus colegas ainda ficavam estranhando que elas conversassem de forma amigável.

- Me deu uma sonolência durante a tarde. – disse ela. – To tendo isso a dias.

- Devia dormir melhor. – disse a loira. – Acho que Tiago não vai querer que você fique doente.

- Eu não o aguentaria como meu enfermeiro. – disse Lilian corando.

Ela correu para o salão, encontrou os amigos ainda comendo.

- Por que não me acordou? – perguntou ela para Tiago.

- Você anda muito cansada. Vi que tava no final e não achei que você se importaria. E se não chegasse, faria um prato para você.

- Que gentil. – disse ela dando um selinho nele e passando a se servir. – Qual é a sobremesa? To com desejo de comer chocolate.

- Tenho no meu malão. – disse o maroto de óculos.

- E por isso que me casei com você. – disse ela.

* * *

Começou com apenas algumas dúvidas, logo se tornou uma certeza.

- Eu a ouvi mesmo dizer que está com desejos.

- Ela anda enjoada pela manhã.

- Sonolência, ouvi os meninos da Grifinória dizer.

Muita gente apontava, mas sempre que algum maroto chegava perto todos paravam de falar. Isso já começou a irritar.

Até que Vicky chegou perto de Lilian.

- É verdade o que estão falando? Eu acho que não.

- O que é verdade?

- Que você está grávida.


	17. Explicações

Capítulo 17 – Explicações

- Que você está grávida.

- Impossível. – disse a ruiva em choque, eles não tinha feito nada.

Ela tinha ouvido alguma coisa assim quando anunciaram o casamento, mas com o tempo tinha parado. Por que retornou agora?

- Por que impossível? Você não está casada, isso é normal. – disse Vicky.

- Bem, ontem veio o sinal de nenhuma gravidez. – disse Lilian com a não no ventre. – Como esse povo pode achar algo assim?

- Eles andaram escutando coisas que você disse. Que você estava com sono, com desejos e enjoando.

- Já viu o Pettigrew comendo? Isso enjoa qualquer um. – disse Lilian. – E o sétimo ano é muito pesado, tem horas que o sono bate mesmo. E qual o problema de ter desejos por chocolates? Sou chocólatra assumida.

- Que bom, digo, Gravidez ainda na escola não deve ser nada legal. – disse a menina antes de dar um abraço e sair.

Lilian ainda ficou parada no lugar um bom tempo. Depois saiu para encontrar os amigos.

Assim que contou para eles, recebeu um abraço de Tiago.

- Esse povo não tem nada mais pra inventar não. – disse Sirius revoltado.

- Um dos rumores do casamento foi justamente por isso. – disse a ruiva. – E nada mais normal que casados tenham filhos.

- E considerando que se você espirar já falando que você tem a gripe draconiana. – disse Remo.

- Quem está com a gripe draconiana? – Perguntou Pedro, não recebendo resposta.

- Podemos ir para enfermaria e desmentir. – disse Tiago.

- Se formos pra enfermaria agora, vão ter certeza que estou grávida e nos perturbaram para sempre. – disse Lilian.

- Melhor deixar essa fofoca de lado, logo ela desaparece. – disse Maria. – Ainda mais que não terão mais como aumentar isso.

- Acho que pelo menos para Tia Mimi, você tem que contar. – disse Tiago. – Não queremos problemas com os professores se essa fofoca chegar aos ouvidos deles.

O casal seguiu para a sala da professora de transfiguração.

- Infelizmente essa fofoca e recorrente. – disse Minerva. – Basta um casal mais velho namorar que escuto isso. E devo dizer que nem sempre é fofoca.

Os dois puderam ouvir um suspiro triste da professora.

- Mas você sabe que não poderíamos ter um filho. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, Lilian. Mas no caso de vocês, que estão casados, não seria um verdadeiro problema. Poderia alterar um pouco a rotina de vocês e causar alguma mudança nas notas.

- Só viemos mesmo para esclarecer tudo. – disse Tiago. – Sabemos que algumas vezes o pessoal exagera.

- Agradeço, alertarei os outros professores.

* * *

Sábado chegou mais cedo que Lilian esperava. Ela até pensou em não ir, arrumar alguma desculpa e ficar trancada no seu quarto. Mas sabia que isso só aumentaria os boatos e ela era a monitora-chefe tinha que estar lá para resolver qualquer problema e ajudar os alunos do terceiro ano.

Ela saiu do banheiro e encontrou Tiago já pronto a esperando.

- Você está linda. – disse ele.

- Nosso casamento é de mentira, Tiago. Não precisa disso.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade. – disse ele dando de ombros. – Vamos?

- Se não tem outro jeito. – ela falou aceitando o braço que ele oferecia e saíram do quarto.

Havia pouca gente no salão comunal, mas isso não melhorou o animo de Lilian. Sabia que teria muita gente no vilarejo.

Eles saíram com os Marotos e Maria.

Poucas pessoas prestaram atenção no casal. A cena já era comum ali. Isso relaxou um pouco a ruiva.

Eles fizeram o passeio clássico. Passando na Dedos de Mel, Zonko's e outras lojas.

- Estranho vocês não tentarem ir na Casa dos Gritos. – disse Maria.

- Já conhecemos como a palma de nossa mão. – disse Sirius.

- Como? – perguntou ela.

- Toda vez que visitávamos o vilarejo íamos lá. – disse Remo, com a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Mas e os fantasmas?

- Tem fantasmas também? – perguntou Pedro tremendo.

- Rabicho, você vive em um castelo cheio de fantasmas, como pode ter medo? – perguntou Tiago.

-Eles eu conheço. – disse o menor dos meninos, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.

Depois disso, seguiram para o Três Vassouras.

- Tinha escutado rumores, mas achei que era impossível. – disse Madame Rosmerta.

- Ela finalmente aceitou que sou honesto quando digo os meus sentimentos por ela. – disse Tiago. Não era mentira, já que naquele momento ele estava ajudando.

- Bobo. – disse ela dando um tapa nele.

Tiago não se fez de rogado e roubou um beijo dela.

- Já discutimos para você não fazer isso na frente de todos. – disse a ruiva ficando da cor do seu cabelo.

- Não resisti. – disse ele dando uma piscadinha para ela.

Eles tomaram algumas cervejas amanteigadas.

Logo Sirius disse que tinha algo para fazer.

- Ele vai procurar uma menina sozinha isso sim. – disse Maria.

- Rabicho, você terminou o dever de feitiços? – perguntou Remo.

- Ainda nem comecei. – disse o animago.

- Vamos voltar que eu te ajudo. – o lobisomem puxou o amigo para fora do pub.

- Vela? Eu? Nem me pagando. – disse Maria jogando algumas moedas na mesa e saindo.

- Posso matar eles? – perguntou Lilian olhando paras moedas na mesa.

- Só não deixa ninguém te ver. Posso servir de álibi. – disse Tiago rindo. – Mas o jeito agora e continuarmos com esse 'encontro' e voltar pro castelo cedo.

Trocaram alguns beijos, para manter a aparência. E voltaram.


	18. Jogo

Capítulo 18 – Jogo

Lilian aproveitou que Tiago teve um treino de quadribol para poder estudar tranquila na biblioteca.

Ela estava tão concentrada no seu livro de Aritmancia que não percebeu que alguém estava a encarando.

- Boa noite. – disse o menino que pela roupa era um lufa-lufa.

Lilian não se assustou, ela já estava acostumada com pessoas a interrompendo.

- Posso ajudar, Parker? – perguntou ela de forma gentil.

Ela reconheceu o menino como Jack Parker, um menino puro sangue que nunca tinha falado com ela, mesmo tendo algumas aulas em comum.

- Estou com problemas com alguns pontos da matéria de Feitiços e o professor Flitwick me disse que você poderia me ajudar. – disse o menino encabulado.

- Posso te ajudar sim. – disse ela.

Jack se sentou em uma cadeira perto dela e começaram a discutir os detalhes.

Ficaram de se encontrar alguns dias para estudar.

* * *

O Jogo Grifinória e Sonserina tava bem acirrado, como sempre acontecia.

O time vermelho estava com alguma vantagem no placar, mas os apanhadores não tinham visto o pomo ainda.

Tiago continuava a lançar a goles para os aros. E a cada ponto mandava um beijo para Lilian.

Mas uma coisa começou a incomoda-lo.

Cada vez que ele olhava, via um ponto amarelo se aproximar dela. Ele reconhecia como o texugo que estava estudando com ela.

Ele continuou com o foco no jogo.

Ele recebeu a goles quando os apanhadores começaram um mergulho atrás do pomo. Os outros jogadores pararam para ver o seguimento do lance, mas ele não. Continuou a voar em direção das metas da Sonserina.

Mas um dos batedores não estava tão distraído. E lançou um balaço contra ele bem no momento que ele fazia um gol.

Pegou no seu braço estendido, e pelo dor e barulho, algum osso tinha quebrado.

Ele conseguiu ficar equilibrado na vassoura. Para sua sorte, o seu apanhador voltava do mergulho com a bolinha dourada na mão.

Assim que chegou ao chão, Lilian estava esperando por ele.

- Machucou? – perguntou ela com um tom de preocupação na voz.

- Acredito que sim. Quebrou em algum lugar. – disse ele. – como ta doendo tudo, não posso saber.

- Vamos para enfermaria. – disse ela. - Sirius e os outros podem começar a festa sem você.

Os dois seguiram para a enfermaria sobre os parabéns de muitos grifinórios e alguns lufa-lufas e corvinais.

Madame Pomfrey curou ele em dois tempos.

- Três fraturas. – disse ela desgostosa. – Essas coisas perigosas deviam ser banidas. Passo mais tempo remendando vocês por causa disso que por qualquer outra coisa.

- Discordo. – disse Lilian. – Já vi esse aqui com ferimentos piores e nem era por quadribol.

- Bom pra ele que te encontrou. Agora ele parou de me visitar. Você podia o proteger no jogo também. – disse a enfermeira.

- Poppy, só se trocar o Sirius por ela. – disse Tiago. - Não seria má ideia. Assim ela passa mais tempo perto de mim.

- Como se não ficasse o tempo todo do seu lado. – disse a ruiva dando um selinho nele.


End file.
